J S Potter y la puerta de los astros
by OliviaAndLils
Summary: Luego de otro verano persiguiendo el sueño de heredar el mapa de su padre, James S. Potter se prepara para comenzar su tercer año en Hogwarts. Anhelando dejar su marca en el mundo, se verá obligado a asumir nuevas responsabilidades. Nunca pensó que estas pesarían tanto.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todo aquello reconocible pertenece al universo creado por J. K Rowling.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Las estrellas decidieron ocultarse aquella fría noche de octubre. El hombre ajustó el broche de su capa de viaje, escondiendo su rostro en la oscuridad de la capucha, curvando la espalda. El rocío dejaba cadenas de gotas heladas sobre la tela y el cuerpo le temblaba. El angosto camino de tierra colina arriba parecía extenderse eternamente delante suyo, a ambos lados se alzaban tupidos árboles sobre un escaso pastizal que se mecía con el viento.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Se suponía que la misión iba a ser sencilla: detener a un pequeño grupo de magos que había causado caos en Arran y regresar. Pero no pudo contra ellos. El grupo estaba mucho mejor preparado de lo que el departamento de aurores pudo anticipar. Había logrado escapar, a duras penas y sin un rasguño, pero había perdido su varita en el duelo.

Un frío helado le corrió por la espalda, lo habían estado esperando, sabían que él llegaría a Arran, sabían que _esa_ era _su_ misión. Apretó los puños con firmeza, debía llegar al traslador antes que ellos. El jefe tenía que enterarse, tenían un _topo_.

Exhaló lento y una nube perlada se formó bajo su nariz, se ciñó la capa de viaje al cuerpo. No lo detendrían. Aceleró el paso, los siniestros árboles crujían a su alrededor. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, lo revelaría ante todos y acabaría con sus planes de raíz. Ya no quedaban dudas.

Un crujido resonó, diferente al sonido natural que lo acompañaba en aquel camino. De inmediato metió la mano dentro de su capa de viaje, preparándose para desaparecer bajo la capa de invisibilidad que había tomado de la oficina. El sonido se repitió, pero esta vez le siguió el restallido de un látigo. Reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó las gruesas cuerdas invocadas para apresarlo. _Incarcerous_. Se maldijo por perder su varita. Echó a correr tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron. No podía bajar la velocidad, había demasiadas cosas en riesgo. Le pisaban los talones, los podía escuchar detrás suyo, eran más de los que su oído podía distinguir. Algo pasó volando a su lado pero no se detuvo a mirar, si volteaba sería su perdición.

Ahogó un grito de alivio cuando llegó a la cima y vio la vieja pelota de fútbol desinflada, _su traslador_ , sólo debía llegar primero. Derrapó casi sin aliento y estiró su mano para tomarlo, estaba tan cerca.

El sonido de tela rasgándose llegó a sus oídos al mismo tiempo que sintió el tirón en su cuello, lo habían tomado de la capa. Desesperado, intentaba desabrocharla con una mano mientras con la otra aún luchaba por aferrarse a su única esperanza en aquella colina desolada. Oyó una risa, pero no podía verlos. Con el rostro pegado a la tierra se arrastró con todas sus fuerzas, se deshizo de aquella tela que su contrario todavía sujetaba. Llegaría, y si tenía que llevarse a los traidores consigo, lo haría. Se impulsó con las rodillas y los codos, se estiró deseando atormentado poder tocarla, con un milímetro bastaba.

Fue como una pequeña explosión, el polvo le cubrió los ojos y las risas aumentaron. Tosió, se restregó el rostro con el antebrazo, levantó la mirada. _Depulso_. Perdió de vista el traslador detrás de las largas túnicas rojas que se acercaban a él, lo rodeaban. Debía buscar un salida.

Golpeó el suelo con el puño. Una carcajada se elevó por sobre las demás. La reconoció al instante.

—Sí que eres escurridizo, mi amigo. Pero tranquilo, ya terminó.

El dueño de aquella voz se acercó hasta él, se puso en cuclillas y se quitó la capucha roja para enseñarle la más falsa de las sonrisas.

—Nunca llegarás —se incorporó, sin dejar de mirarle—. Cruor in mundus.

Todas las voces lo imitaron, haciendo eco de su frase. _Cruor in mundus. Cruor in mundus._

* * *

¡Por fin comenzamos a publicar nuestro primer longfic! Esperamos que disfruten leerlo tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribirlo

Olivia & Lils


	2. Un mundo oculto

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan no nos pertenece, escribimos estas historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **Un mundo oculto**

Los Potter eran un matrimonio común, con trabajos comunes en un vecindario común. Sus hijos también lo eran. El mayor asistía a un colegio pupilo fuera de la ciudad y los dos menores eran alumnos de la primaria de la zona. Esa era la imagen que sus vecinos tenían sobre ellos, pero si uno observaba con detenimiento podía encontrar detalles inusuales y fantásticos merodeando entre ellos como si fueran completamente habituales. Dentro de las cuatro paredes que separaban a la familia del exterior, existía un mundo secreto, un mundo en el cual ellos vivían llenos de magia.

Una mañana en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, junto con el correo habitual (cartas dirigidas a la señora Potter, recibos a pagar, un diario "El Profeta"), llegaron dos sobres de pergamino amarillento, escritos con tinta de color verde esmeralda, uno ligeramente más grueso que el otro. Dirigidos a los dos niños Potter. Fue el mayor de ellos, James, quien los encontró.

—¡AL! —Exclamó con emoción—. ¡Llegó, Al! ¡Llegó tu carta!

El niño regresó corriendo al comedor donde su familia se encontraba desayunando y agitó con alegría la carta frente a su hermano. El rostro de Albus Severus Potter se iluminó, sus ojos se ampliaron dejando apreciar el luminoso verde que los habitaba y su sonrisa se acentuó impulsada por el puro sentimiento de felicidad que le provocaba haber recibido por fin su carta de Hogwarts. Tomando en sus manos el sobre, salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —Inquirió el mayor alzando una ceja en un gesto de completa confusión.

La señora Potter sonrió a su hijo y con una mirada le dio a entender que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Ya lo conoces, James, él no la abrirá hasta comunicarse con Rosie.

James negó con la cabeza sin comprender cómo era posible que su tonto hermano resistiera la tentación de abrir esa carta. Entonces encontró el rostro apenado de su hermana menor y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, de las que únicamente ella podía sacarle.

—Tu carta también llegará.

La afirmación hizo que en los ojos de Lily Luna Potter brillaran las lágrimas que se desesperaba por contener.

A James le pareció que aquella mañana pasaba muy rápido, estaba emocionado por reencontrarse con sus amigos en Hogwarts y, más aún, por la fabulosa idea de comenzar el año teniendo en sus manos el mapa del merodeador. No lo dudaba. Ya tenía trece años, igual que su padre cuando por primera vez lo utilizó. Ahora era su turno.

Su pequeña hermana le había pedido que leyeran el libro de "Historia de Hogwarts" y él no pudo negarse. Pasaron varias horas leyendo juntos, en las que de vez en cuando, James, hacía una pausa para observar el rostro de Lily, rebosante de alegría. Le enternecía ver ese brillo en los ojos de su hermana, deseosa por saber más detalles sobre el colegio que aún no conocía pero ansiaba recorrer.

Hasta el almuerzo no detuvieron la lectura, y cuando entraron a las cocinas se encontraron con Albus, que acomodada platos y copas en la mesa mientras charlaba animadamente con el elfo doméstico que vivía con ellos. Ese día tocaba almorzar allí.

—¿No crees que será genial cuando pueda ver el castillo por primera vez, Kreacher? ¿No sería fascinante ver al calamar gigante? ¿Y qué me dices del bosque prohibido? Apuesto que sería terroríficamente genial ir allí de noche…

—Claro que sí, joven amo –respondía el elfo con una reverencia que hacía que su prominente nariz rozara el suelo.

Albus hablaba y hablaba sin parar, sobre escobas voladoras y sombreros parlantes. Sobre leyendas de perros de tres cabezas habitando los pasillos, lazo del diablo y dragones. James sacudió la cabeza, Albus no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. No tenía idea de que su propio padre había estado involucrado en los hechos que él narraba. Pero, James no podía culparlo ya que el semi-gigante Hagrid se los había contado como si fueran sólo cuentos infantiles. Él era el único de los tres que conocía la verdad en aquellas historias.

Los señores Potter entraron a la cocina y todos se sentaron a la mesa mientras el elfo servía los platos.

Ginny Potter sonrió de lado y sacó su varita mágica para acercar un sexto plato limpio a la mesa, con un juego de cubiertos que se depositaron al lado de Lily.

—¿Cuántas veces debemos decirle, Kreacher, que usted siempre está invitado a comer con nosotros?

El elfo doméstico se habría ruborizado si la escena no se hubiera visto interrumpida por un intenso chispeo del hogar encendido que transformó las llamas anaranjadas en el rostro de Percy Weasley.

Automáticamente, el señor Potter se puso de pie y lanzándole una mirada significativa a su esposa se acercó a la chimenea, procurando ocultar el rostro del señor Weasley y así evitar que James, quien alzó la cabeza queriendo saber qué ocurría, leyera los labios de su tío.

El muchacho gruñó con poco disimulo pero su madre, con un gesto de advertencia bien marcado en las cejas, le hizo entender que debía terminar de almorzar y continuar con los quehaceres de la casa.

Harry volvió a la mesa con el ceño fruncido, intercambiando una breve mirada de preocupación con su esposa. Se dedicó a comer su estofado mientras escuchaba la conversación de su hijo con el elfo.

Cuando el reloj de la cocina dio las dos de la tarde, Harry se puso de pie. Debía ir al ministerio. James lo siguió con la mirada, intrigado, mientras Kreacher —con el relicario de su antiguo amo, Regulus, rebotándole sobre el pecho— lo ayudaba a ponerse su capa de viaje.

—¿El amo regresará para la cena? —Inquirió el elfo y agregó—. Kreacher hará pastel de carne y riñones. Al señor y la señora Weasley les gusta el pastel de Kreacher.

—Por supuesto, Kreacher, no me la perdería por nada —le respondió Harry sonriendo abiertamente.

Kreacher le sonrió a Harry mientras buscaba los polvos flu. El señor Potter giró sobre sus talones y fue a despedirse de su familia que aún estaba sentada a la mesa.

Al acercarse a James le susurró:

—Hazle caso a tu madre, y ayuda a tus hermanos. No busques el mapa hoy, Potter —y le guiñó el ojo.

Acto seguido, tomó los polvos flu que Kreacher le ofrecía y desapareció en la chimenea después de un fuerte y claro " _Al Ministerio de la Magia_ ". Dejando detrás de sí a un muy sorprendido James.

 **...**

James se encontraba barriendo la sala cuando un fuerte ¡crack! resonó en el vestíbulo.

—¡Ya llegaron! —Gritó Lily con alegría.

La niña corrió a los brazos de la tía Hermione y se dejó cargar por ella, mientras Ginny Potter saludaba a su hermano con un breve pero cordial abrazo y Albus comenzaba su incesante parloteo con sus primos, Rosebud y Hugo.

James permitió que su tía lo abrazara fuertemente y le besara la frente, sólo porque era ella, de lo contrario habría corrido el rostro. Le devolvió el abrazo con una media sonrisa. Hugo se colgó a su cuello y le gritó saludos con gran energía. Su tío Ron lucía algo cansado, pero aún así soltó una risa cuando se acercó a él y le mencionó cuánto había crecido en las vacaciones. Rose le dijo que el pelo revuelto le hacía parecer un vago.

Todavía riendo, James recordó haber dejado abierta una revista a medio leer en el salón del primer piso y fue en su búsqueda.

Al entrar, sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia el tapiz de la pared. A James le encantaba mirarlo porque representaba todo su pasado, sus raíces, su familia entera. Muchas veces el muchacho había sido descubierto por su padre observando el árbol genealógico allí bordado, y en todas esas ocasiones, el señor Potter, se sentaba junto a él y ambos guardaban silencio. Los dos sabían de memoria las ubicaciones de todos los miembros de la familia en el árbol, pero lo observaban como si en cada oportunidad los nombres hubiesen cambiado de lugar.

Harry le había contado a su hijo mayor que ese tapiz había sido más pequeño y que algunos miembros de la familia, como Andrómeda Black o Sirius, habían sido quemados en el tapiz porque se creía que habían deshonrado a la familia. Pero antes de que naciera James, el señor Potter procuró restaurar el árbol genealógico y continuarlo allí donde las ramas se habían cortado, tiempo atrás. Y tal vez, era por eso que a James le encantaba, allí todos eran aceptados: Sangres _pura_ , Squibs, _Traidores_ a la sangre, Mortífagos, Mestizos. Todos, sin importar las decisiones que tomaron a lo largo de sus vidas.

Cuando James regresó al vestíbulo sus hermanos y primos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, con un mazo de cartas mágicas esparcidas.

—¡Oh! ¡El snap explosivo! ¡Tanto tiempo hace desde que no veo una partida! —Exclamaba el tío Ron acercándose a los más pequeños.

—Esos son mis naipes —masculló James para sí mismo, y aunque no le habían pedido permiso para utilizarlas, les permitió jugar unas cuantas partidas.

Y justo cuando creyó que podría pasar a la cocina sin ser visto para robar un snack y terminar tranquilamente su revista, la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par. Los Weasley saludaron con gran alegría al señor Potter y él respondió a los saludos con el mismo entusiasmo. Era curioso cómo la familia podía extinguir esa expresión agotada en su rostro cada vez que volvía del trabajo. Siempre que regresaba a casa, lo hacía también su sonrisa.

A pesar de que todo pareciera estar perfecto, James no se olvidaba de la comunicación que tuvo su padre con su tío, Percy Weasley, el secretario del Ministro de la Magia, durante el almuerzo. Tal vez era tiempo de descubrir por qué su padre tuvo que ir al trabajo en su día libre.

De pronto, esos deseos de estar relajado desaparecieron y sus ansias de escuchar conversaciones ajenas reaparecieron. El joven mago nunca daba dos pasos fuera de su cuarto sin la caja en tamaño miniatura, que estaba agrandada mágicamente en el interior y contenía una amplia variedad de sortilegios Weasley, en el bolsillo; y eso facilitaba su espionaje. De modo que, lo más disimuladamente que pudo, buscó las orejas extensibles que le eran necesarias en ese momento.

La puerta del comedor se cerró tras sus tíos, y James supo que esa sería su única oportunidad. Colocó un extremo de la larga cuerda color carne en su oído y acomodó el otro extremo en la puerta del comedor.

Al principio, el sonido no era claro, como si sus padres estuvieran hablando por medio de megáfonos alterados o como si sus propios oídos tuvieran incrustadas una serie de incesables zumbidos. James supuso que se debía a que la última vez en que había usado esa oreja extensible, su madre la había pisado " _sin ser esa su intención_ ".

Cuando el joven mago estaba por declararse vencido, la inconfundible voz de su querida tía, Hermione Weasley, llegó a su oído de forma esclarecida.

—Entonces… estamos en peligro.

James oyó un suspiro abatido que debió haber pertenecido a su madre.

—No, aún no. Pero hay que hacerse a la idea de que este período de paz está llegando a su fin —contestó amargamente la voz de su padre.

El muchacho, del otro lado de la puerta, se pegó un poco más a ésta, como si eso lo apartara más del ruido que sus hermanos y primos hacían al discutir en el juego de snap explosivo y lo estrechara más a la conversación que los adultos sostenían.

—Harry, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, re ubicar a los guardias, al menos. Necesitamos seguridad e información —puntualizó el señor Weasley.

—No podemos perder tiempo, cariño —siguió su madre—. Si ellos ganan territorio...

—No lo harán —aseguró Harry Potter—. En la junta surgió un plan y nosotros debemos amoldarnos a él, es nuestra única defensa, si no lo cumplimos...

Con un estruendoso chillido la conversación se vio interrumpida, los mayores se levantaron de sus asientos precipitadamente y James, desesperado, enredó la oreja extensible, escondiéndola en su bolsillo. Los más pequeños se apresuraron a dejar de pelear y recolectar lo más rápido posible todo indicio de que habían estado jugando con aquellas cartas.

Los señores Potter abrieron la puerta del comedor, de un tirón, y dando largas zancadas acortaron la distancia que los separaba de la puerta de entrada. El elfo doméstico, Kreacher, se escondió tras la puerta de la cocina y los señores Weasley sacaron sus varitas para ocultar, mediante encantamientos silenciosos, todo aquello que involucrara a la familia Potter con la magia.

—¿Qué clase de _muggle_ viene a despertarme tan groseramente de mi siesta? —Gruñó la figura de un hombre, de barba puntiaguda y ojos oscuros, que se asomaba en uno de los cuadros del vestíbulo—. ¡Alguien que me diga por qué en esta casa sigue existiendo ese desdichado timbre!

La figura había invadido el cuadro donde un ciervo plateado recorría el límite del bosque prohibido con el lago negro de Hogwarts.

Ginny Potter le bufó y con una mirada significativa le indicó que ya no hablara, todas las figuras mantuvieron el silencio, y el señor Potter se inclinó para observar al visitante a través del ojo de la cerradura. Al reconocer aquellos rostros, de inmediato se irguió y su expresión se turbó.

—No es mi amigo de la escuela, ¿verdad? —inquirió Albus con timidez.

James recordaba al niño muggle que solía ir de visita, pero a juzgar por el semblante de su padre, no creyó que fuera él.

Harry negó con la cabeza intrigando a los miembros de su familia. Y el timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Atiende esa estólida puerta de una vez, hombre! ¡Ese ruido es espantoso! —Se quejó Phineas Nigellus, quien al recibir una mala mirada por parte de los señores Weasley, se marchó ofendido.

—Papá, ¿quién es? —Preguntó James, sin darse cuenta de que la curiosidad lo había vencido.

El mago contestó casi sonriendo.

—Mi primo, Dudley.

* * *

Bienvenidos sean al primer capítulo de nuestro primer longfic juntas, no duden en dejarnos saber sus opiniones.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Olivia & Lils


	3. Una noticia inesperada

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan no nos pertenece, escribimos estas historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **Una noticia inesperada**

—¿Dudley? —Se extrañó James—. ¿Dudley Dursley?

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo. Más allá de todo lo que James pensara de ese hombre, seguía siendo parte de la familia. Pero por más de que le diera vueltas al asunto, aquella visita era llamativamente repentina y, según su opinión, inapropiada después de tantos años de ausencia. James todavía recordaba la pelea que su padre había tenido con Dudley Dursley hacía mucho tiempo, casi cinco años. Y ellos nunca habían vuelto a establecer contacto. ¿Por qué se le ocurría regresar ahora?

Hermione Weasley enredó sus manos entre sus cabellos, peinándolos con gestos de molestia. James sabía que casi nadie en la familia le guardaba cariño a los Dursley.

—No entiendo… ¿por qué...?

El señor Potter no conseguía terminar una sola frase. Ginny Potter se acercó a él, le tocó suavemente el hombro, mientras Ron Weasley hechizaba los cuadros para que ya no se movieran.

—Él te dará las respuestas.

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad, tomó aire y asintió decididamente.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta principal, justo cuando el muggle de contextura fornida y cabello rubio alzaba la mano para volver a presionar el timbre de la entrada.

La escena que siguió fue de las más extrañas para James en aquellos últimos meses. Tal vez el problema era que ni su padre ni el primo de su padre sabían cómo saludarse después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Y el silencio que se creó entre ellos fue extenso e incómodo.

El cuerpo del señor Potter le tapaba a James el resto de la imagen, él sólo podía ver a Dudley y a su hijo Harry Vernon que sonreía simpáticamente, mostrando todos sus dientes. James sabía que había alguien más allí que desde esa posición no lograba divisar, su padre le dio la respuesta cuando encontró la forma de expulsar las palabras por su garganta.

—Dudley —saludó con un gesto de su cabeza—. Jillian —pronunció repitiendo el gesto—. Niños.

—¡Hola, padrino! —Saludó alegremente el regordete, sacudiendo ligeramente ambas manos—. ¡Vinimos a visitarte!

Él le sonrió al pequeño y al inclinarse un poco, alborotó los cabellos rubios que tan prolijamente había peinado su madre antes del viaje.

—Me alegro de verte otra vez —afirmó el mago, para luego observar a la pequeña niña que jugaba con los dedos de sus manos—. Has crecido mucho, Maggie. Probablemente no me reconozcas, yo soy…

—Tú eres Harry —completó ella con una tímida sonrisa inflando sus mejillas. Ella comenzó a enredar una de sus trenzas entre sus dedos y bajó la mirada—, papá no habla mucho sobre ti, pero mi hermano sí lo hace.

James entornó los ojos, no conseguía entender qué podría haber ocurrido para que ellos llegaran a Grimmauld Place sin aviso. La familia de su padre había estado distanciada por años, en los cuales James había casi olvidado su existencia. Nunca una carta, nunca un obsequio de cumpleaños o Navidad. Incluso, el padre de James había insistido en conservar el teléfono de línea muggle, con la leve esperanza de recibir una llamada que nunca llegó.

Su tío, Ron Weasley, lo abrazó por los hombros y le murmuró al oído, como si le hubiera leído la mente, que _esos_ eran problemas de grandes y que no debía preocuparse. Pero la mirada severa de su tía Hermione puesta en el señor Dursley, no le permitió a James olvidar el tema. Estaba seguro que algo debió pasar, y se lo estaban ocultando, como casi todo en esa casa.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta rompiendo el silencio, al girarse James vio a Dudley Dursley, acomodándose la corbata, incómodo. Enseguida, su madre, Ginny, repitió el sonido y sonrió.

—¿Les gustaría pasar? La cena está casi lista.

—Agradecemos la invitación, pero esto ha sido tan de improviso que no lo veo muy apropiado. —Se apresuró a contestar Jillian Dursley, sonriendo.

—Por favor, insisto. Los niños querrán comer algo antes de volver a viajar.

La mujer realizó una mueca, dudando, pero cruzó miradas con su hija que levantó la cabeza para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo con la señora Potter. Entonces volvió a mostrar su sonrisa hacia Ginny.

—Muy bien, sean bienvenidos.

Apartándose, Ginny dejó que los cuatro miembros de la familia visitante ingresaran al vestíbulo. Lily, de inmediato, entabló una animada conversación con la pequeña Maggie, James las oyó platicar sobre los tonos similares de sus cabellos. Albus también ayudó a descomprimir el ambiente, ya bastante tenso, invitando a Harry Vernon a jugar su juego de ajedrez muggle.

Pero a James no le gustaba quedarse afuera de las conversaciones. Carraspeó con fuerza, para llamar la atención. Dudley alzó las cejas al verlo.

—Hola, Jamie —pronunció el adulto, despacio—. Creciste.

Transcurrieron dos pesados segundos en los que el muchacho se debatió cómo contestar. Era obvio que con el correr del tiempo él iba a crecer, pero tal vez se trataba de un juego y en los reencuentros, después de mucho tiempo distanciados, se debían decir cosas obvias.

—Y usted perdió pelo.

Los niños Dursley fueron los primeros en lanzar la carcajada. James no terminó de entender lo gracioso de la frase, pero lo dejó pasar y se sumó a las risas.

De uno en uno fueron pasando al comedor, Lily charlaba animadamente sobre la escuela a la que asistía y su grandiosa maestra de artes plásticas, con la señora Dursley y sus hijos. Albus guiaba a Dudley hasta la mesa, comentando sobre los autos de carrera que su amigo _muggle_ coleccionaba.

James le palmeó la espalda a su padre.

—Puedes quedarte tranquilo. Somos un buen equipo, lo tenemos controlado.

El señor Potter rió casi aliviado, viendo la escena con brillo en los ojos. James se carcajeó con suavidad antes de marcharse a su lugar de siempre en la mesa. Quiso servirse un poco de jugo de calabaza, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Sobre la mesa se hallaban bebidas gaseosas de colores variados, supuso que eran muggles y que Kreacher las había convocado en cuanto vio que los acompañaría la familia Dursley. James dudó, las había probado una sola vez en su vida y no recordaba su sabor. Se decidió por una de color naranja, pensando que sabría a calabaza. Estaba equivocado.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, los niños dominaron casi toda la conversación, aflojando las tensiones de los adultos. Con los postres que la señora Potter y la señora Weasley trajeron de la cocina, llegaron las anécdotas familiares. Albus le explicaba a Harry Vernon que los Potter-Weasley eran una familia muy grande y que tenían muchos primos por parte de su madre, a quienes posiblemente algún día podrían conocer.

Pero de a poco los temas de conversación se acababan. Cuando entró el silencio, James vio las miradas incómodas de todos en la mesa. Por eso, sin mucho pensar carraspeó vigorosamente. Todos clavaron sus ojos en él. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, haciendo algunas muecas, unos segundos, como si eso le ayudara a pensar.

—Al —nombró de repente, recordando algo— ¿le has mostrado a Harry el proyector antiguo que te regaló el abuelo?

Albus miró a su hermano casi confundido, James le guiñó un ojo haciéndole entender el plan. Con una sonrisa, Albus siguió con el tema, olvidando el reciente momento de incomodidad.

—¡Oh, sí! —Exclamó con alegría—. Mi abuelo colecciona cosas mugg… cosas muy antiguas —dijo de manera rápida—, y hace unos años me regaló un proyector de películas de las de antes, en blanco y negro, lo tengo guardado, ¿quieres que lo usemos? Tengo varias cintas que podemos ver.

Harry Vernon sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces. Los dos niños se pusieron de pie, volviendo a sus energías típicas y salieron del comedor, hablando sin parar.

James sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo, fijó su vista en sus padres y no se le pasó por alto la poco disimulada seña que su madre le dio a su hermana para que también "despejara" el comedor.

—Oye, Maggie, a mí también me regalaron algo muy antiguo, es un fonógrafo, ¿quieres que te lo muestre? ¡Tengo muchos discos para escuchar!

El mayor de los hijos Potter reprimió una sonrisilla, el hecho de que su hermana haya aprendido la correcta forma de decir esa palabra mostraba que se esforzaba en hacer sentir cómoda a Margareth Dursley. Recordó con nostalgia ese día en el que su abuelo Arthur repartió muchas de sus pertenencias muggles del cobertizo de La Madriguera entre ellos y sus primos.

Mientras Margareth era acompañada escaleras arriba por Lily, James se puso de pie para ayudar en el aseo del comedor. Acumuló los vasos, metiéndolos uno encima del otro; levantó las bandejas vacías y tiró en el cesto de basura los restos de comida; amontonó los cubiertos sucios y bajó a las cocinas, donde Kreacher había hechizado los platos para que se lavaran solos.

Cuando volvió a subir, le dedicó un gesto con la mano a los adultos y cerró la puerta del comedor tras de sí. Contó hasta treinta, pero su madre no abrió la puerta para mandarlo a su habitación como él estaba esperando. Supuso entonces que los adultos estaban muy concentrados en su charla y era seguro para él iniciar el espionaje. Extrajo de su bolsillo la enredada oreja extensible que usó anteriormente y la acomodó lo más rápido que pudo.

—Llegó esta mañana —explicaba la voz de Dudley Dursley—. No la hemos abierto aún, yo la veía muy familiar y… entonces recordé la tuya.

—Oh —dejó escapar su padre, ni una palabra más quiso desenredarse de sus cuerdas vocales.

El muchacho no entendía nada, algo importante se le había escapado mientras desenredaba el chasco que su tío George Weasley le regaló. Resopló algo molesto y se inclinó para ver por el ojo de la cerradura. Sobre la mesa se encontraba un sobre grueso que él reconocería en cualquier lugar.

James no supo bien cómo reaccionar. Era una mismísima carta del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ¿¡cómo era posible que los Dursley hayan recibido una!?

Sin poder contenerse, James abrió la puerta de par en par. No le importó que su madre viera la cuerda color carne que colgaba en su mano ni tampoco que los Dursley lo vieran con mal gesto cuando tomó el sobre en sus manos sin permiso. ¡Eso era tan extraño! ¡Esa misma mañana él había encontrado su carta y la de su hermano! ¡Eran exactamente iguales! ¡Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que a los Dursley les llegaría una también! Estaba escrita en la misma tinta verde esmeralda y dedicada a Harry Vernon Dursley.

—No lo puedo creer —expresó agitando la carta en su mano—. ¿¡Cómo es que no la han abierto!?

James casi gritó aquella pregunta, indignado. Su madre lo regañó en silencio. Sus tíos parecían querer reaccionar de la misma forma que él. Su padre no apartó la vista del matrimonio Dursley. Y tanto Jillian como Dudley se encogieron en sus asientos. Nadie contestó a su pregunta.

—¿Él lo sabe? —Preguntó Harry Potter después de una corta pausa.

Ambos Dursley negaron con la cabeza.

—Yo sabía que había cosas extrañas rodeándolo, así como había pasado contigo. Pero no quise verlo, no quise aceptarlo… y entonces llegó —Dudley señaló con la cabeza la carta que James aún sostenía—. Esa es la confirmación de que mi hijo es como tú, ¿verdad? Ahí le ponen firma a mis sospechas de que él es… que él es…

—Mago —completó James sin entender como esa fabulosa palabra le era ajena siendo que había estado viviendo con uno por buena parte de su vida—, tu hijo es un mago y asistirá al mejor colegio que pueda existir —insistió casi con júbilo, la noticia era completamente inesperada pero era asombrosa—. Y eso es perfecto —continuó—, será compañero de Albus.

Ginny Potter sonrió dulcemente a Jillian, tranquilizándola.

—Nosotros les brindaremos nuestra ayuda —aclaró extendiendo su brazo para que James le dejara sostener el sobre—, podemos disipar todas sus dudas. Pero —aferró el sobre en sus manos y habló con total sinceridad—, esta carta pertenece al pequeño Harry, es él quien debe abrirla —le tendió a Jillian la carta con la sonrisa más espléndida—. Uno de los recuerdos más bellos de un alumno de Hogwarts es el momento en que se abre esta carta y se lee lo que dentro se detalla —aseguró—. Tal vez sea tiempo de contarle la verdad y entregársela.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Olivia & Lils


	4. El camino al Ministerio

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan no nos pertenece, escribimos estas historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **El camino al Ministerio**

Dos semanas después de la visita de la familia Dursley, James despertó lleno de energía, pensando que tendría la oportunidad más grande de toda su vida para revisar cada rincón de la casa sin temor a que los ojos u oídos de su madre se percataran de su cacería _ilegal_.

Había soñado que sostenía el mapa del merodeador con sus propias manos y sabía que tarde o temprano ese sueño se haría realidad. Pero, él prefería que sucediera pronto.

Sin embargo, al bajar al comedor, se encontró con un panorama completamente diferente. Y es que sus padres conversaban en voz baja, pensativos y hasta un poco nerviosos. James no pudo escuchar demasiado ya que al verlo llegar acabaron su plática abruptamente y lo saludaron como cada mañana, fingiendo una normalidad que James sabía que era falsa.

Cuando su madre le acercó la bandeja con su desayuno, Lily y Albus se unieron a ellos charlando animadamente. A James se le hizo extraño no ver a Kreacher dando una mano, quiso hacer un comentario, pero su hermano habló primero.

—¡Papá! ¿O no que iremos a visitar al Ministro pronto?

Harry Potter abrió muy grande sus ojos. Ginny Potter alzó ambas cejas.

—¡¿Lo ves?! —Le siguió Lily al ver las expresiones de sus padres—. ¡Te dije que no iríamos!

—¡Sí vamos a ir! ¡Yo los escuché!

—¡No mientas Al, eso no va a pasar!

—¿Iremos al Ministerio? —Inquirió James.

—¡Qué no! —Insistió Lily—. Le dije a Albus que se saque esas ideas, nosotros no vamos a ir allá. Si fuéramos de visita lo hubiéramos sabido desde antes.

—¡Y yo dije que sí vamos a ir! ¿O no que sí, papá? ¡Yo los escuché anoche!

—¡Seguro que escuchaste mal! ¡No van a llevarnos a su trabajo!

—¿Los acompañaremos a su trabajo?

La idea ya había entusiasmado a James. Entonces la señora Potter se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró a su marido, exasperada. El señor Potter sonrió divertido y les indicó a sus hijos que se sentaran a desayunar con un gesto de la mano.

Una vez que todos estuvieron tranquilos, Harry tomó la palabra.

—Como tal vez habrán notado, Kreacher se tomó el día libre y por esa razón, ustedes tendrán que venir con nosotros al trabajo.

Lily inclinó la cabeza pensativa.

—¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos?

Ginny y Harry rompieron a reír al unísono.

—¿Dejarlos a ustedes tres solos en la casa, sin ningún tipo de supervisión? Creo que saben perfectamente que eso generaría más problemas de los que solucionaría —dijo su padre, observándolos por sobre el diario " _El Profeta_ " que intentaba leer.

Los hermanos Potter intercambiaron miradas sonrientes. Juntos y sin supervisión darían vuelta la casa en medio segundo.

—No, eso no pasará nunca mientras estemos vivos —agregó su madre con una expresión a medio camino entre la picardía y el regaño—. Lily, tu vendrás conmigo a la editorial. Albus y James, irán con su padre al ministerio. Y no quiero problemas —añadió enfatizando la palabra "problemas".

—No va a haber ninguno, lo prometo— se apresuró a decir Albus.

James asintió con la cabeza, dándole énfasis a las palabras de su hermano ¡por fin iba a conocer el Departamento de Aurores! Él lo había imaginado millones de veces, pensaba en los empleados de su padre y todas las historias que debían de traer cada día, todas las aventuras y el peligro.

La familia Potter se apresuró a terminar de prepararse, Ginny y Harry no podían arriesgarse a llegar tarde. James corrió escaleras arriba. Si no iba a poder pasar el día buscando lo que más quería en el mundo, entonces al menos iba a hacer que el viaje al Ministerio valiera la pena.

Rápidamente el chico se metió debajo de su cama y sacó una pequeña caja, se guardó el contenido entre la ropa y volvió al vestíbulo. Al ver que su madre y Lily ya estaban por irse, el muchacho no pudo contener su sonrisa. Ésta vez no lo atraparían. Pero justo entonces la señora Potter se giró para mirarlo, mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

—Antes de irnos, James, ¿me harías el favor de dejar aquí ese detonador? —James se la quedó mirando boquiabierto por un momento, luego se lo entregó a regañadientes—. Y el turrón sangranarices —frunciendo los labios, James lo dejó sobre la mesita del vestíbulo —, y las pastillas vomitivas, el caramelo longuilinguo y el polvo de la oscuridad.

—¿¡Contenta madre!?

James estaba enojado, pero aun así tenía esperanzas. Por ese motivo dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible, pero la mano de su madre lo detuvo.

—Y las orejas extensibles, Potter.

—No tengo orejas extensibles.

—Bolsillo delantero izquierdo de tu pantalón. Vacío. Ahora.

El niño le dio el chasco a su madre.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Aprendí de la mejor.

Y él sabía a quién se refería. Su abuela Molly había sido una excelente arruinadora de bromas y por desgracia, su madre había heredado ese peculiar talento.

Su madre se acercó y le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Cuida de tu hermano y obedece a tu padre.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y tras despedirse de todos, las dos mujeres de la familia salieron de la casa.

Unas horas más tarde, los tres Potter restantes salieron por la puerta principal. Cuando ésta se cerró tras ellos, James pudo escuchar los seguros poniéndose solos. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron rumbo al Ministerio.

A James le hubiera encantado ir por la red flu, pero como su padre contaba siempre, los invitados sólo podían entrar por una puerta especial que se encontraba en el centro de Londres, no muy lejos de donde vivían.

El viaje en el auto fue bastante rápido, aún para las transitadas calles del centro de Londres, James sospechaba que su padre usó su varita para agilizar las cosas, pero le era imposible comprobarlo.

El señor Potter se apresuró a estacionar el coche. El vecindario en el que se encontraban no era tan asombroso como James se había imaginado. Por el contrario, los edificios a su alrededor no eran para nada ostentosos, de hecho había unas oficinas en bastante mal estado y un viejo pub que tenía pinta de estar abandonado desde hacía años, sus ventanas estaban cerradas con maderas. El ambiente olía a cloacas y el muchacho estaba seguro de haber visto una rata correr por la esquina.

Los hermanos cruzaron una mirada extraña, definitivamente no era eso lo que esperaban. James dirigió su vista hacia su padre esperando que dijera que se había confundido de calle o algo parecido, pero Harry sonreía abiertamente con la vista fija en una vieja y completamente arruinada cabina de teléfono.

—Vamos, muchachos, la entrada es justo ahí.

El señor Potter cruzó la calle a zancadas y abrió la puerta de la cabina, haciéndoles señas a sus hijos para que lo sigan. James miró a Albus de reojo, éste estaba parado junto al coche con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de desagrado que aumentaba por segundo.

—Papá, ¿tenemos que entrar en esa cosa? —Preguntó el más joven de los Potter—. Desde donde estoy puedo sentir su olor asqueroso.

—Tienes que hacerlo si quieres conocer el Ministerio de la Magia.

Albus pareció dudar. James entró primero, sin quejarse. Conocería el Ministerio costara lo que costara. Aunque sabía que de más pequeño había estado allí, no lo recordaba, y ahora tenía altas expectativas sobre lo que lo estaría esperando, por más de que era muy extraño entrar mediante una cabina como las que había en la plaza muggle cerca de Grimmauld Place. Cuando su hermano se decidió a entrar, James decretó que ese sería el viaje más incómodo de todos los tiempos, con el codo de su padre casi en el rostro y su hermano pisándolo de tanto en tanto porque allí no había espacio para los tres.

James se movió, para tener más espacio, pero en el intento empujó a Albus haciéndole perder el equilibrio y su padre le dio un codazo en la frente. Nada fue a propósito y Albus estuvo riéndose de ello durante el resto del día. El señor Potter tomó en sus manos el tubo del teléfono e hizo girar el disco de números tantas veces que James perdió la cuenta. Seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos…

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes entendía el propósito de la llamada muggle, tal vez pedirían que el teléfono viejo se convirtiera en un traslador. James nunca había viajado en traslador y creía fervientemente que sería una experiencia fantástica. Entonces, una fría voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos. James, por un momento, pensó que se la había imaginado, pero al ver el rostro de su hermano entendió que ambos habían oído lo mismo.

—Bienvenidos al Ministerio de la Magia —dijo la voz—. Por favor anuncie su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

A Albus se le iluminó el rostro, y en su intento de querer ver el teléfono de más cerca le dio un pisotón a James que lo obligó a doblarse, apretándose el pie con ambas manos. Como si eso ayudara a que el dolor se fuera.

—Lo siento —susurró Al.

—Harry Potter —se presentó el padre de los niños—, jefe de Aurores. Vengo en compañía de mis hijos, James Sirius Potter y Albus Severus Potter.

—Gracias, señor Potter. Visitantes, tomen la placa y colóquensela en la ropa, en un lugar visible, por favor.

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada desorientada. Un tintineo metálico les dio la respuesta a sus silenciosas preguntas. El teléfono contaba con una pequeña rampa, por la cual cayeron dos placas rectangulares de plata inscritas. Tras su nombre se leía "visita acompañada". Cada uno tomó la que le pertenecía y, entre algunos empujones para hacerse lugar en aquella estrecha cabina, las engancharon en sus camisetas.

Como si la voz supiera lo que ellos hacían, como si los hubiera estado vigilando y haya esperado a que acabaran de acomodarse, habló:

—Visitantes del Ministerio, tendrán que someterse a un chequeo y presentar su varita mágica en el mostrador de seguridad, que se encuentra al final del Atrio.

—¿Un… qué dijo?

En el segundo en que su hermano habló, el suelo bajo sus pies tembló. El menor de los niños se aferró a la espalda de su padre, James recibió otro pisotón y la cabina comenzó a hundirse, lentamente en la oscuridad de la tierra. La calle subía o ellos bajaban. El agudo chirrido de la cabina telefónica al moverse no le dejaba pensar en algo más, y cuando ya no pudieron ver nada de la superficie quedaron a oscuras. Albus balbuceaba un par de frases de tanto en tanto, pero James no lograba oírlo por sobre el estrepitoso sonido de la cabina.

Al cabo de un minuto, una franja de luz dorada les iluminó los pies. Poco a poco subió por sus cuerpos hasta iluminar toda la cabina, y la voz femenina anunció con un tono gélido que el Ministerio les deseaba un buen día. James pensó que no era del todo sincera, sólo pretendía ser cortés. Tras las palabras, como si fueran un encantamiento de apertura, la puerta de la vieja cabina telefónica se abrió sola con un delicado chasquido.

El señor Potter salió primero, después un muy extasiado Albus que miraba con ojos brillantes en todas direcciones. James permaneció dentro, boquiabierto, durante unos largos segundos. Ante ellos se abría un vestíbulo inmenso con el reluciente suelo de madera oscura y el llamativo y altísimo techo azul eléctrico, por el que flotaban símbolos brillantes y un tablero de anuncios. En las paredes se encontraban las chimeneas áureas, por las que varios magos se aparecían de vez en cuando por entre verdes llamaradas que no quemaban.

En medio del vestíbulo había una fuente de piedra blanca, que reflejaba los colores del techo y los símbolos como sombras danzantes, un grupo de imponentes estatuas se alzaban en el centro de un estanque circular. En el corazón del estanque, se apreciaba la figura de un mago de aspecto noble, cuya varita apuntaba al cielo raso, respaldado por una hermosa bruja y un duende del lado derecho y, un centauro y un elfo doméstico del lado izquierdo. Las cinco estatuas a la misma altura. De las varitas surgían majestuosos chorros de agua cristalina, como del extremo de la flecha del centauro, de la punta del sombrero del duende y de las orejas del elfo doméstico. El silbido del agua al caer se acoplaba a las voces de los magos que conversaban y al sonido de los pasos apresurados de los trabajadores.

—Vengan conmigo —les indicó su padre.

La multitud no dio señas de compasión con los niños, todos continuaron su camino sin dejar que nadie se interpusiera, sin importarles a quiénes llevaran por delante. Y los Potter se vieron arrastrados entre los magos y las brujas que no frenaban su andar ni miraban hacia abajo, porque los adultos eran al menos una cabeza y media más alta que James y Albus, y nadie esperaba ver menores allí.

El mayor tomó la mano de su hermano para no perderlo entre la marea de túnicas, y debieron trabajar juntos para no perder el rastro de su padre. Sin embargo, el señor Potter no iba a dejar que sus hijos se perdieran de vista, y les abría el paso lo mejor que podía.

Cuando pasaron junto a la fuente, James vio la inscripción grabada en la piedra blanca: "TODO LO RECAUDADO POR LA FUENTE DE LOS HERMANOS MÁGICOS SERÁ DESTINADO AL HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MÁGICAS" y notó el destello metálico de los Knuts y Sickles en el fondo del estanque. Buscó en sus bolsillos, pero no encontró ninguna moneda, y debieron seguir su camino.

El señor Potter los guió, alejándose del tumulto de gente hacia donde podían verse un par de altas puertas doradas. Y junto a éstas, había una pequeña mesa de madera bajo un letrero que rezaba "Seguridad". El mago, rechoncho y barbudo, que se encontraba sentado tras la mesa los miró con desaire. Dejó a un lado su taza plástica con la inscripción " _mejor papá del mundo_ ", que de seguro no contenía café, y enrolló el ejemplar del diario " _El Profeta_ " que había estado leyendo hasta ser descaradamente interrumpido por su trabajo.

—Vengo en compañía de dos visitantes.

El hombre miró primero al señor Potter, después miró a James y a Albus. Parecía que se había quedado sin paciencia.

—Son sólo niños, Potter.

—Aun así no se puede escapar de las reglas.

—¿Son tus hijos? —Inquirió con total desdén, pero no esperó respuesta—. Han de ser insufribles, ¿no? De tal palo tal astilla.

Albus se impresionó de que su padre permitiera que alguien lo tratara así. James arrugó toda su cara por la rabia. En cambio, el señor Potter, casi sonrió.

—También saluda a tus niñas de mi parte, Goyle.

El mago esbozó una sonrisa ladina y estiró su brazo para tomar de la mesa una varilla dorada, flexible y larga, al tiempo en que se paraba.

—¿Y tu varita? —gruñó un momento después, mirando a James con el entrecejo fruncido.

James miró a su padre y al mago, sorprendido, preguntándose si debería haberla llevado con él.

—No la tengo.

—No la tienes, eh. No te creo, niño.

James frunció los labios. No le gustaba ser tomado como un niño pequeño. El hombre se acercó a él y le pasó la varilla dorada por los costados del cuerpo antes de gruñir "estás limpio" y dirigirse después a su hermano.

—No me gastaré en preguntarte a ti —masculló despectivo—. Tú no tienes once años.

—¡Claro que sí los tengo! —Gritó Albus.

James tomó a su hermano del hombro.

—¿Tienes varita, niño grande? —Le espetó Goyle.

El señor Potter puso mala cara. El mago de seguridad bufó en la cara de Albus y volvió a sentarse detrás de su mesa.

—Que tengan un hermoso día.

James supo que hasta su hermano había alcanzado a interpretar el sarcasmo en su voz, antes de que su padre les hiciera cruzar las puertas doradas. Se mezclaron nuevamente en el gentío, James volvió a tomar la mano de Albus para que no se separaran y los magos siguieron empujando al ritmo acelerado de su rutina diaria.

Cruzando otro par de puertas, llegaron a un pequeño vestíbulo en el que James se sorprendió de ver tantos elevadores. Debía de haber al menos veinte, cada uno con una reja de oro labrada delante, cerrándole el paso a todos los magos y brujas que se acumulaban frente a éstos. Esperaron en silencio, y con fuertes traqueteos un ascensor bajó hasta ellos. Cuando la reja dorada se movió, deslizándose, hacia un lado, los adultos se apiñaron dentro. James y Albus siguieron a su padre, y el elevador cerró su reja dejándolos tan apretados que no podían moverse.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente. Gracias por leer :)

Olivia & Lils


	5. La oficina de Aurores

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan no nos pertenece, escribimos estas historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **La Oficina de Aurores**

Los magos y brujas parecían vivir en mundos separados unos de otros, ninguno hablaba y todos llevaban una expresión extraña en el rostro, como si sus pensamientos fueran muy ruidosos. El ascensor comenzó a subir con una sacudida y su hermano se aferró a su camiseta para no caerse. La fría voz de la cabina telefónica resonó en el cubículo.

—Séptimo piso, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos —anunció—, que incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y, tres magos altos, vestidos con largas túnicas, que cargaban varias escobas salieron del cubículo entre empujones y algunas quejas. Desaparecieron por el largo pasillo, repleto de torcidos carteles con todos los equipos de Quidditch que James conocía. Pero no alcanzaron a ver más, porque el elevador cerró de nuevo sus puertas y comenzó a subir otra vez, mientras la voz gélida continuaba sus anuncios.

—Sexto piso, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que incluye la Dirección de la Red Flú, el Consejo Regulador de Escobas, la Oficina de Trasladores y el Centro Examinador de Aparición.

Una bruja de mediana estatura y un sombrero fucsia con plumas de colores entró torpemente al elevador, al tiempo en que cuatro o cinco magos salían. Al pasar delante del señor Potter, todos se quitaban sus sombreros y saludaban alegremente. Albus parecía impresionado. Su padre contestaba todos los saludos cordialmente, con una sonrisa espléndida y hasta, a veces, un movimiento de la cabeza o las manos.

—¿Son tus hijos? —Preguntó la bruja del gorro con plumas. Harry asintió y los presentó—. Siempre que quieras puedo leerles las cartas, Harry.

El señor Potter parecía incómodo.

—Muchas gracias, Padma. Ginny y yo lo tendremos presente.

Antes de que la señora pudiera responder, la voz de mujer volvió a resonar en el cubículo.

—Quinto piso, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de la Ley Mágica y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, sede Británica.

Más de un tercio de los ocupantes del elevador, salieron de éste en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, liberando espacio y permitiéndoles a los niños acomodarse. Pero segundos después, otra tanda de magos y brujas ingresó al ascensor conversando entre unos y otros. Uno de los magos llevaba una caja que zumbaba y James tuvo que apretujarse contra una de las paredes para darle espacio.

—¿Son esos los duendecillos? ¿Los atraparon a todos? —Oyó James que un mago decía.

—Sí —aseguraba el hombre de la caja con orgullo—, el quinto piso está libre de plagas.

Algunos magos felicitaron al hombre, otros se molestaron con los que habían hablado. A James le pareció raro.

—Cuarto piso, Departamento de Control y Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la Oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas.

El mago que llevaba la caja zumbante salió del elevador, disculpándose por los daños causados en el quinto piso y por los pisotones que daba en su intento de marcharse. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y el elevador comenzó a subir otra vez con el mismo sacudón. Albus ya no necesitó sujetarse de nadie, pues ya se había acostumbrado al tambaleo del cubículo.

—Tercer piso, Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, que incluye el Escuadrón Encargado de Deshacer Magia Accidental, el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores y el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron, el elevador se vació por completo. Sólo quedan el señor Potter y sus hijos, cuando una bruja les gritó que por favor detuvieran la puerta. Harry lo hizo de inmediato, y la muchacha entró agradeciéndole la gentileza, era mucho más joven de lo que James hubiera imaginado que un empleado del Ministerio sería. Tras ella flotaban alrededor de diez cajas negras de las cuales sobresalían pergaminos enrrollados y objetos que James nunca había visto.

—Muchas gracias, señor Potter —repitió por enésima vez, cuando las puertas se cerraron—, estos objetos han estado causando ya suficientes problemas. ¿Sabe usted si mi señor Jefe se encuentra mejor? Ayer en la tarde nos envió una nota avisando sobre su mal estado, y ahora debemos trabajar el doble. Con esto de las amenazas, nuestro Departamento ha estado teniendo mucho qué hacer.

James miró a su padre de reojo, Albus pareció no haber escuchado el comentario dado que estaba muy ocupado inspeccionando las cajas de la bruja con la mirada.

—Ya verás que el problema se solucionará pronto, Scarlett.

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo, como creyendo que el señor Potter se había vuelto loco. Después miró a James y a Albus y su gesto se ablandó por completo, luciendo una enorme y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—Claro, por supuesto que sí, yo solo dramatizo. Usted ya me conoce, señor Potter.

Harry asintió despacio y ambos adultos rieron, James no dijo nada pero que no esperaran que se creyera aquellas últimas palabras.

—Segundo piso —notificó la voz gélida —, Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, que incluye el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.

Las puertas se abrieron y el señor Potter no debió indicarle nada a sus hijos, pues ellos ya estaban fuera del elevador sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La oficina de Aurores se encontraba pasando un par de puertas de roble, pegada a otros cubículos, aparentaba ser mucho más chica de lo que realmente era. En la puerta colgaba un cartel torcido y envejecido, decía: " _Cuartel General de Aurores_ " y dentro se veía a un grupo de magos que conversaban en susurros. James nunca había visto a otros Aurores además de su padre y su tío Ron, sabía que el profesor Longbottom había vivido como auror varios años, pero al menos desde que James había nacido, Neville se dedicaba a la enseñanza de Herbología en Hogwarts.

En cuanto Harry cruzó el umbral, todos los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para darle la bienvenida, con sumo respeto. James vio a un mago con el pelo rizado, largo hasta los omóplatos; una bruja con la cara llena de cicatrices; un hombrecito pequeño que llevaba un pañuelo de colores; un sujeto que cargaba en brazos un centenar de pergaminos; una mujer con botas de vaquero y una joven de largos cabellos dorados que le recordó a su tía Fleur Weasley.

—Buenos días a todos —respondió Harry, y colocando una mano en el hombro de James y la otra en el de Albus, añadió—. Éstos son mis hijos, James y Albus. Permanecerán con nosotros por el día de hoy —miró a todos y cada uno, haciendo una pausa—, espero tengan discreción.

El mago de pelos rizados fue el primero en sonreír.

—Claro, jefe —dijo enviando lejos la tensión del ambiente. Se acercó a los niños y les tendió una mano a cada uno —. Yo soy Row —se presentó.

Albus tomó su mano izquierda y James la derecha. Ambos le dieron un apretón como saludo. Y el hombre les agitó los brazos con energía.

—Es un _placeg_ conocerlos —sonrió la joven de cabellos rubios, intentando en vano que su extraña manera de hablar pase desapercibida.

James y Albus estaban a punto de contestar cuando la mujer cubierta en cicatrices dio un paso adelante. James oyó a su hermano tragar saliva ruidosamente.

—Señor. Traigo el informe que pidió.

El señor Potter asintió una vez, y con un gesto le indicó que lo siguiera. Los dos se internaron en la oficina. Harry se sentó tras su escritorio y la mujer comenzó a hablar, en murmullos y gesticulaciones que James no logró comprender.

—Sí que eres fisgón, jovencito —rió alguien a sus espaldas.

James se giró para encontrar una larga pipa. El auror que se entretenía intentando encenderla era pequeño y tenía un pañuelo de colores atado al cuello. Reía, su voz era ronca, y con su varita encendía el fuego, soplaba su pipa y creaba una gran nube perlada y maloliente.

Albus se unió a las risas del mago. James apretó los labios en una mueca.

—Ya, ya, Turner. El niño está en todo su derecho de curiosear —siguió Row palmeando la espalda de James—. Uno no puede ingresar a la oficina de aurores todos los días.

James le sonrió ampliamente. El hombre le guiñó un ojo con confianza.

—Así que James y Albus, ¿eh? —Interrumpió el hombre que cargaba los pergaminos—. A mí pueden llamarme Levi —sonrió—. Su padre siempre habla de ustedes.

A Albus se le colorearon las mejillas. La bruja de cabellos rubios le sonrió con soltura.

—Serán bienvenidos _siempge_ que deseen.

—Sí. Hay que quedar bien con el jefe —rió Row, codeando a James en las costillas.

—Para eso deberían ponerse a trabajar.

La voz fría de una bruja, cortó las risas. La mujer era muy alta y en sus pies llevaba un par de botas de vaquero, antiguas. Su expresión era severa, y tomó en manos varios pergaminos que Levi cargaba.

Los cuatro aurores se irguieron y endurecieron sus miradas.

—Hoy nos toca trabajo de campo, Riggs —le dijo el hombre de la pipa en un tono defensivo—, déjanos un descanso.

—Holgazanes —masculló la mujer, Riggs, con su voz gélida.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, con lentitud y desprecio, luego se perdió de vista al atravesar una puerta pintada en negro al fondo de la oficina.

—¿Qué es el trabajo de campo? —Preguntó James al auror Row.

El hombre agitó un poco sus rizos e hizo una mueca extraña, como pidiéndole en código a alguien que lo salvara.

—Rutinas —sonrió la mujer rubia suavizando su expresión—. Tú eres el _mayog_ , ¿verdad James? —El chico asintió con orgullo en los ojos—, ¿qué tal Hogwarts?

—Como siempre, usted ya debe saber.

El mago de la pipa, Turner, lanzó una risa ensordecedora de una única nota, medio sarcástica, medio socarrona.

—En realidad, no lo sé —los ojos de la mujer se achicaron cuando sonrió—. Yo no estudié en Hogwarts, sino en _Beauxbatons_.

Y ahí fue cuando James entendió por qué la voz de esa mujer se deslizaba en sonidos extraños de tanto en tanto.

—¿Usted es de Francia? —Albus estaba atónito—. Mi tía… nuestra tía —se corrigió rápidamente—, también es de allá, pero trabaja aquí.

La bruja asintió repetidas veces.

—Lo sé. Fui _compañega_ de su hermana, _Gabrielle_.

—Sí, Poe es del país de los delicados —rió el señor Turner.

Ella convirtió su mirada compasiva en asesina, le dedicó todo su desprecio al mago y a su pipa.

—Bueno, bueno. No sembremos guerra que estamos aquí para evitarla —comentó Row como si fuera lo más normal.

James sonrió ampliamente. Algún día, él también tendría una vida llena de aventuras, sería un Auror y evitaría guerras.

De soslayo vio a su padre ponerse de pie. La mujer de cicatrices en el rostro ponía orden a varios papeles, murmurando algunas frases que James no podía escuchar. Su padre lucía su expresión más preocupada, James no podía pasar aquello por alto y lo invadió un sentimiento de ignorancia plena porque aún teniendo las pistas delante de sus ojos no podía entenderlas, y lamentaba no ser de utilidad.

—Buenos días, señores —dijo una voz de carácter fuerte desde el umbral, todos los presentes se giraron y se oyó un carraspeo—, señorita —añadió el dueño de aquella voz con una sagaz sonrisa, luego se percató de la mirada de los niños—, y... ¿pequeños? Disculpen —su sonrisa se tensó y observó a los adultos por sobre sus lentes de marco grueso—, ¿qué se supone que hacen aquí estos niños?

El señor Turner repitió su risa de una nota. Poe se puso de pie y rodeó los hombros del recién llegado con el brazo izquierdo.

—Son los hijos del señor Potter, Reeze —explicó—. Y el jefe pidió _discgreción_.

El rostro de Reeze cambió tan rápido de expresión que el desconcierto quedó sepultado en un recuerdo y ahora sólo se veía la seguridad y tranquilidad que los demás también mostraban. James comenzó a sospechar que todos los presentes únicamente fingían ante ellos. Y el señor Reeze ingresó a la oficina con aspecto relajado. Solo entonces James advirtió que aquel mago traía compañía. Un hombre y una mujer avanzaron al interior de la oficina de Aurores llevando varitas en mano. La bruja, de tez morena y mirada firme apenas se molestó en sonreír al verlos, caminó directo a donde el señor Potter se encontraba y no dijo nada hasta llegar a él. El mago, por el contrario, se detuvo ante los niños y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura. Algo en él resultaba ligeramente familiar a los ojos de James.

—¿Es la oficina lo que ustedes esperaban? No queremos decepcionarlos —rió y sus ojos se achicaron. Fue entonces que James lo reconoció.

—¡McLaggen! —Exclamó sin poder evitarlo—. Usted me recuerda mucho a mi compañero de Gryffindor, Logan McLaggen.

El mago ladeó la cabeza. Albus miró a su hermano como si quisiera hacerle entender que no se podía hablar de manera tan informal con un adulto que desconocían, era de mala educación, pero James no pensaba igual. James siempre hacía todo a su manera.

—Qué curioso es el mundo. Curioso y diminuto —James no entendió a qué se refería, pero entonces el mago se irguió despacio y lanzó una carcajada ligera—. Logan es mi sobrino.

Entre confundido y asombrado, James abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Sí que es un mundo muy chico, ¡pero eso es fantástico! Envíele mis saludos, por favor.

El señor McLaggen aseguró que lo haría, para luego acercarse hasta donde Harry Potter discutía sobre algún asunto con las únicas dos brujas de la oficina que no habían dado señales de que Albus o James les importaran.

Aquel fue un día realmente extenso para Albus y James. Conocieron a cada miembro del departamento de Aurores e incluso dieron un recorrido por otras plantas en compañía de Row y McLaggen. Para ellos todo era nuevo, emocionante, extraordinario, aunque la palabra que su madre seguro usaría para describirlo habría sido: peligroso. Hasta vieron a un criminal siendo escoltado por el señor Reeze y la mujer de cicatrices, camino a la sala de Tribunales.

Nada podría hacer que ese día fuera estropeado. La experiencia los dejó encantados y James volvió a casa más atraído que nunca a la idea de convertirse en Auror. Quería acabar sus estudios y hacer _trabajos de campo_ , quería hacer algo por el mundo mágico y dejar su marca en la historia.

 _Paso a paso_ se dijo a sí mismo durante la cena, mientras su hermana no dejaba de contarles acerca de la oficina donde su madre trabajaba. _Primero lo primero_. Debía ganarse el honor de merecer el mapa de su padre. Debía convertirse en merodeador.

* * *

¿Qué opinan de nuestros Aurores? Déjennoslo saber en los comentarios

¡Gracias por leernos!

Olivia&Lils


	6. El Mapa

**[Este capítulo fue editado]**

 **Disclaimer:** todo lo que puedan reconocer no nos pertenece, pero nos reservamos el derecho sobre todo lo original en esta historia.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **El mapa**

James agudizó el oído, sus padres y Albus charlaban acerca del viaje al Callejón Diagon que realizarían ese mismo día, mientras Kreacher le servía el desayuno a una adormilada Lily. No pudo evitar sonreír, estaban lo suficientemente distraídos como para darse cuenta.

Giró cuidadosamente sobre sí mismo y comenzó a caminar de puntitas, trató de subir las escaleras sin hacer crujir ningún escalón que advirtiera a los oídos de su madre el hecho de que él estaba de cacería, otra vez.

Se detuvo en el tercer rellano de la gran escalera y cruzó el corto tramo que le faltaba para llegar al estudio de sus padres.

La puerta no estaba cerrada bajo llave, de modo que no fue complicado. Abrió con cuidado, se deslizó al interior, sigiloso, y cerró tras de sí conteniendo la respiración con un mínimo temor de que su madre lo haya oído.

Esperó unos segundos para comprobar que nadie lo había notado. Soltó todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones en cuanto la presión del momento se liberó de su cuerpo y recorrió con la mirada la amplia habitación bien amueblada en la que trabajaban sus padres.

No se entretuvo observando las fotografías de las Arpías de Holyhead que volaban de derecha a izquierda, completamente sincronizadas. No miró a su madre sostenerse en el aire, mediante su escoba voladora, junto a sus ex-compañeras del equipo de Quidditch, él ya conocía cada imagen.

Se acercó despacio al escritorio de su padre. Ese era el único sitio que no había revisado aún. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, y jalando con fuerza fue abriendo distintos cajones.

Encontró artículos periodísticos, un álbum de fotografías mágicas, cartas hechas con pergaminos viejos, envoltorios de ranas de chocolate, un pequeño libro sobre el Quidditch, una insignia de color verde esmeralda que rezaba "Apoya a Cedric Diggory", y muchos otros papeles y pergaminos arrugados. Nada de todo aquello le pareció interesante, exceptuando el libro sobre el Quidditch, pero se olvidó del tema en cuanto halló lo que tanto estaba buscando. Guardó su preciado tesoro en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y salió, prácticamente, corriendo de la habitación.

Una vez que llegó a su cuarto y comprendió lo que había significado esa travesura, sonrió ampliamente.

—Apuesto a que están orgullosos de este muchacho —le dijo James al aire, pensando en que tal vez, Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta pudieran oírlo—. Todo un merodeador ¿eh?

El pulso de James comenzó a acelerarse otra vez, sus manos transpiraban. Colocó el pergamino sobre su cama, expectante. Su tío George le había enseñado las palabras clave. Se apresuró a sacar su varita de la cintura de sus vaqueros y descubrió que el pulso le temblaba de emoción contenida.

— _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

Con el corazón desbocado James tocó con la punta su varita el viejo pergamino desgastado.

Sus ojos se ampliaron con asombro cuando desde el punto en que su varita entraba en contacto con el pergamino surgieron unas finas líneas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. Se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron, se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego, comenzaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres grandes, verdes y floreados que proclamaban:

 _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

 _Proveedores de Artículos para Magos Traviesos_

 _están orgullosos de presentar:_

 ** _EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_** _._

Desplegó el pergamino sobre las sábanas y contempló con fascinación cómo las líneas se abrían formando cada rincón conocido de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. El mapa era perfecto, pero si algo podía hacerlo aún más maravilloso eran las pequeñas manchas de tinta que se movían por él. James tomó el mapa en sus manos, examinándolo detenidamente. Dos manchas de tinta surgieron del límite del Bosque Prohibido. No pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de júbilo al notar que las manchas estaban etiquetadas como Rubeus Hagrid y Fang. Mientras recorría el mapa, notó que había muchos más pasadizos secretos de los que él conocía y habitaciones a las que nunca había ido. Tres manchas en la esquina superior izquierda le llamaron la atención, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom y Penélope Clearwater, se encontraban juntos en el despacho de la directora.

Por un momento se preguntó qué trabajo debían hacer los profesores en el colegio durante el verano. Pero enseguida lo distrajo la cantidad de pasadizos que aparecían frente a sus ojos, trató de memorizarlos todos rápidamente prestando especial atención a sus contraseñas. Oyó pasos en la escalera. Su cuerpo se tensó.

—¡ _Travesura Realizada_! —Murmuró James dirigiendo la punta de su varita al pergamino.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió casi sin hacer ruido.

—¿Cuál de mis hermanos es el responsable de esto?

Tragó saliva y, escondiendo disimuladamente el pergamino, dio una vuelta completa para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro enfadado de su madre. Apretó la mandíbula, y ella suspiró fatigosamente.

—Ve a darte un baño —James inclinó la cabeza con pesar y dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta. Su madre carraspeó y él comprendió que había sido descubierto—. El mapa, Potter —exigió sin levantar la voz, extendiendo su brazo frente a él, deteniéndole el paso.

El muchacho resopló y entregó el pergamino murmurando palabras que su madre optó por no escuchar.

Arrastrando los pies, James, se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Al cerrar la puerta, se colocó en cuclillas para observar a través de la cerradura, su madre aún estaba de pie en el umbral de su puerta. No fue hasta que ella se marchó escaleras abajo que James abrió la ducha.

En cuanto el reloj marcó las once y media, los cinco Potter se agruparon junto a la chimenea. Ginny Potter indicó a James que tomara polvos flu de la pequeña maceta sobre la repisa, y él así lo hizo. El muchacho se colocó dentro de la chimenea con aire altanero y pronunció las palabras "Caldero Chorreante" justo en el mismo instante en que soltaba los polvos flu.

Llamaradas de fuego verde esmeralda lo cubrieron de pies a cabeza, sintió una fuerza invisible que se aferraba a la boca de su estómago y tiraba de él, hubo un momento de vacío en el que parecía que su cuerpo flotaba en la nada, y se dejó caer entre las cenizas del otro lado.

Las manos de su profesor le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y a sacudir de su chaqueta los restos de cenizas que quedaban. Tras él llegó su hermano, Albus, el señor Longbottom le ayudó también a él y James se acercó a la esposa de su profesor que le daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

Hannah Longbottom le plantó un beso en la mejilla y lo envolvió en un abrazo maternal, James suspiró habría querido librarse de ello, pero sabía que su madre lo regañaría por ser descortés de modo que se vio obligado a soportarlo, ya fue suficiente reprimenda por un día. El hijo del matrimonio Longbottom, Frank, le dio un apretón de manos y, la pequeña Amy, simplemente sacudió su mano en forma de saludo, luego se sonrosó y escondió tras su madre.

Albus saludó a los Longbottom con alegría, y Lily permitió que los cuatro miembros de la familia la abrazaran. Los señores Potter compartieron palabras de bienvenida como lo hacían cada vez que se encontraban.

El Caldero Chorreante era un amplio y limpio bar donde los magos podían reunirse sin temor a romper el estatuto del secreto. James lo recorrió con la mirada, se encontraba casi vacío, como era de suponer en ese horario, el mayor movimiento en el bar se daba al atardecer cuando los magos retornaban de sus lugares de trabajo en el Callejón Diagon y cuando las familias que visitaban el Callejón regresaban a sus hogares a través de la red flu, el autobús noctámbulo o transportes muggles.

—¿Cómo va tu verano, Frank-y? —Preguntó alzando un puño.

Él se lo golpeó con cara de confundido, solía verse así cuando James lo llamaba de ese modo, como si no supiera a quién se refería.

—Bien. Unos amigos vinieron la semana pasada. Fue divertido, ¡tienes que probar los nuevos sabores de helado en Florean Fortescue! Están para morirse comiéndolos —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Frank le contó sobre las nuevas adquisiciones en el local de Artilugios para el Quidditch y la noticia de las nuevas bestias mágicas que comenzaron a venderse legalmente durante el verano. Pasado el mediodía Neville les interrumpió para despedirse.

—El trabajo me llama —explicó con una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo—. Pórtense bien.

James lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con un brillo sagaz que no pudo ocultar, pero no recibió una mirada cómplice de regreso. Debió recordarse a sí mismo que ese no era tiempo de bromas épicas.

…

Entrada la tarde James vio llegar al primo de su padre, Dudley Dursley, seguido de su familia. Enorme fue su sorpresa al notar que junto a ellos se encontraba su austera profesora de Transformaciones, Penélope Clearwater. Tragó ruidoso cuando se acercaron y la bruja lo examinó con su inflexible mirada.

El muchacho todavía ocultaba un escalofrío cuando siguió los pasos de su madre hasta el pequeño patio cerrado del Caldero Chorreante, que luego sería la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

La adoquinada calle no se hallaba abarrotada de magos y brujas, como James hubiera apostado que estaría. Las compras del día se hicieron de forma rápida. Posiblemente porque su madre no le permitió quedarse mucho tiempo en el local de su tío George.

Entonces unas voces les llamaron la atención. Al girarse, madre e hijo vieron tres figuras de distintas estaturas que hacían señas con las manos. Sus mejores amigos. Finn Jordan, el más bajo, con su gran sonrisa y oscuro pelo revuelto; Joanne Watson, con gorra de visera y una ligera campera deportiva _muggle_ ; y Cecile Kingston, la más alta, quien llevaba un pequeño bolso y el pelo atado.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó Joanne Watson—. Vamos a ver las nuevas adquisiciones de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch.

El chico miró a su madre, quien resopló y extendiendo una mano le dijo:

—De acuerdo, pero en una hora quiero que te encuentres conmigo en Florean Fortescue, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonriendo el chico aceptó el trato.

—No me atrasaré, te lo prometo mamá.

Y dicho esto los cuatro amigos desaparecieron callejón abajo charlando animadamente.

—No tienes idea de lo que acaba de pasarnos —le comentaba Finn Jordan, exagerando sus gestos—. Allá en Flourish & Blotts, Joanne que es tan torpe…

—¡Oye! —Le gritó ella que caminaba un poco más atrás, y se adelantó tomando a James de los hombros para llegar a la cabeza de Finn y golpearle la coronilla.

Sus amigos rieron, James también lo hizo.

—Está bien, está bien. La dulce y perfecta Joanne… —otro golpe lo obligó a detenerse—. De acuerdo, ella no es dulce. El punto es que con su gigantesco piesote le dio un pisotón a Destiny Black.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Joanne, eres fantástica!

—No lo hice a propósito —rió ella—, pero tendrías que haber visto su cara.

—¡Sí! —Festejó Finn Jordan—. ¡Estaba furiosa! ¡Y adivina qué! —Por supuesto que su amigo no lo dejó adivinar y siguió hablando, emocionado—. ¡Tuvo que tragarse toda su rabia e incluso pedirnos disculpas ella a nosotros! ¡Fue grandioso! Su padre estaba ahí. Y si Destiny te da escalofríos, imagínate a este tipo. ¡Debiste verlo, debiste verlo!

—Tendríamos que haberlo _filmado_ —se apenó Joanne.

—Dejen de burlarse —les regañó Cecile Kingston con su tono cansado, como cuando ya repitió la misma frase demasiadas veces—. A veces los padres son muy…

—Sí. Son insoportables —completó Finn Jordan, moviendo sus manos aceleradamente en dirección a su prima—. Pero ahí no termina todo —continuó conteniendo la risa—. Averiguamos algo de lo que se avergüenza.

—¿Destiny Black? ¿Avergonzarse? No te lo creo —rió James en cuanto llegaron al local de Quidditch.

—Tiene un hermano menor.

James dejó de mirar la vidriera, para observar a su mejor amigo.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema. Yo no me avergüenzo de tener a Albus, por más de que sea… bueno... _Albus_.

Cecile lo regañó con la mirada. James se encogió de hombros en su dirección.

—Es que son el agua y el aceite —aclaró Joanne contando dentro de una pequeña bolsita violeta oscuro, los galleons que le quedaban.

—Tendrías que haber visto al chico, parecía ser adoptado.

—Es un niño dulce y muy amable —prosiguió Cecile—, lo cual es muy extraño comparado con lo que imaginamos que podría llegar a ser un familiar de Destiny.

—Tal vez ella es la adoptada —sugirió Finn mientras empujaba la puerta del negocio, y hacía un espacio para que todos pudieran pasar.

—No hables así de la gente —Cecile le dio un par de monedas de oro—, cómprate esos guantes para completar el equipo. Los tuyos ya están gastados.

Finn Jordan le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres la mejor prima del planeta —luego se volvió a James—. Destiny casi muere cuando el niño nos dijo que él era su hermano. Se ve que no quería que nadie se enterara.

—Apuesto a que será un Ravenclaw —sonrió Joanne Watson, que les pisaba los talones.

—Yo apuesto a que será un Hufflepuff —sonrió Finn Jordan—. El que pierde paga una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas cuando hagamos la primer excursión a Hogsmeade.

—Hecho.

Entre bromas y comentarios sobre lo que otros compañeros habían hecho durante sus vacaciones, recorrieron las estanterías del negocio buscando los mejores artículos para ese año. James era el único de los cuatro que había estado en el equipo de Gryffindor. Y no porque sus amigos no fueran excelentes jugadores, sino porque ni Finn ni Joanne habían querido sumarse a las prácticas. Ellos preferían jugar para divertirse, no competir. Además Finn quería tomar el puesto de su hermano mayor como comentarista. Y Cecile, ella sí que no jugaba bien.

Más tarde, Joanne ya tenía en sus manos una pequeña bolsa con unos binoculares nuevos y Finn pagaba por un par de guantes de cuero marrón oscuro. James prestaba atención hacia el hombre del mostrador quien le estaba ofreciendo tres tipos distintos de guantes de bateador. El muchacho se detuvo a examinarlos y se decidió por un par de cuero de dragón negros que tenían los dedos cortados, se supone que tenían un encantamiento para evitar que el bate se resbale de las manos. Se preguntó si usarlos en un partido sería hacer trampa, aun así decidió llevarlos. Pagó por ellos y se giró hacia Finn, que examinaba una túnica de la selección Inglesa con bastante interés. Pero entonces una mano cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro.

—Ya pasó una hora, James, tu madre debe estar esperándote —le dijo Cecile con los ojos muy abiertos.

El muchacho ahogó una exclamación, si quería el mapa debía cumplir con su palabra y hacer bien las cosas frente a sus padres. Ansioso, tomó sus guantes de sobre el mostrador y gritó un saludo a sus amigos mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Nos veremos el primero de Septiembre, chicos!

El muchacho derrapó frente a la heladería Florean Fortescue y vio a su madre, que ya se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas, mirándolo con media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Una hora exacta. Felicitaciones, James, lo lograste.

—Merezco un premio… —decidió él con la voz entrecortada y el corazón aún corriendo una maratón—, tal vez un mapa…

Ginny rió con ganas.

—Eso no depende de mí.

La mujer había dejado en una silla libre el nuevo equipo de invierno y túnicas de James y cargaba mágicamente los paquetes con los libros, los ingredientes para pociones y un telescopio nuevo. James todavía recordaba la mueca enfurecida que le dedicó su madre cuando él se vio obligado a confesarle que había roto su telescopio anterior mientras sus amigos y él simulaban un partido de Quidditch para no dormirse en una clase de Astronomía. Su madre también parecía haberlo recordado, porque la sombra de esa mueca se hizo presente.

La camarera de Florean Fortescue les sirvió sus pedidos con una enorme sonrisa. Y a James ya comenzaba a molestarle el silencio que se había formado entre su madre y él.

—¿Nos quedaremos esta noche en el Caldero Chorreante? —Preguntó como para distender, tras probar su helado.

—No, tu padre y yo trabajamos mañana —comentó, pero pronto se arrepintió porque el rostro de su hijo se iluminó como únicamente lo hacía cuando se le ocurría una idea. La señora Potter se cruzó de brazos—. Ah, no. No buscarás el mapa de nuevo.

—¡Pero, mamá!

—¡Dije que no, James! ¡ _Ese_ mapa pertenece a tu padre! ¡No puedes andar de cacería para robar objetos que no te conciernen!

—¡Por supuesto que me concierne! ¡Está en todo mi derecho! ¡Por algo me nombraron como Canuto y Cornamenta cuando nací! —Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír—. Además, ¿para qué usaría papá un mapa de Hogwarts? ¡Él no va al colegio!

Mientras lo decía se le ocurrió que tal vez su padre lo vigilaba, siempre, cada año, en cada broma. Cada vez que hizo algo que no correspondía, su padre era el primero en saber, solo debía observar el mapa.

—No van a dármelo nunca —se le escapó decir, mientras la idea aún continuaba formándose en su cabeza.

Ginny Potter se encogió levemente de hombros.

—El mapa es muy importante para tu padre. Tal vez... cuando estemos seguros de que eres lo suficientemente responsable de cuidarlo y…

—¿Responsable? ¿De eso se trata? ¿Responsabilidad?

Su madre no llegó a decir nada más pues el niño ya se había marchado de allí murmurando una y otra vez "sí que puedo ser responsable, voy a demostrártelo", dejando tras de sí a una confundida y preocupada madre, rodeada de cajas y un helado a medio comer.

* * *

¿Qué estará por hacer James? Ya lo sabremos

 **Olivia &Lils**


	7. Lechuzas y responsabilidades

Tardamos, pero seguimos en pie con esta historia.

Nuestro agradecimiento a AndyGrangerWeasley por sus hermosos reviews

* * *

 **Lechuzas y responsabilidades**

James se encontró así mismo parado frente al ventanal de _El Emporio de la Lechuza_. Si tenía que demostrar que era una persona responsable y digna de confianza entonces lo haría evidenciando que podía cuidar bien de otros. Y para ello, compraría una lechuza. De cualquier forma, siempre había querido una. Suspiró un par de veces y entró al local con paso firme.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, querido?

La pregunta de la ancianita que atendía el local sonó cerca suyo.

—Vine a comprar una lechuza —contestó él, rápidamente, mientras buscaba a la señora con la mirada.

Finalmente la encontró, estaba parada a un par de metros entre algunas jaulas con sendas lechuzas dentro. Era tan pequeñita que le costó trabajo ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Una lechuza —repitió ella, risueña—. ¿Qué tipo de lechuza, jovencito? Las tenemos casi todas.

James se quedó sin habla. Nunca lo había pensado. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. La ancianita rió suavemente.

—No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que quieras ¡pero elige sabiamente! Tu lechuza será más que una mascota, ya verás —y arrastrando los pies se fue detrás del mostrador y se perdió de vista.

James se paseó por la habitación a paso lento, había tantas lechuzas y búhos a su alrededor que le parecía estar en Hogwarts, eligiendo una para que lleve su carta a Grimmauld Place. Las había de los más diversos colores y tamaños y James simplemente no decidía cuál sería la suya.

Entonces notó que una no apartaba sus ojos de él, la única que no fingía dormir con la cabeza bajo el ala o picoteaba el piso de su jaula. El muchacho se acercó a ella despacio, era de tamaño medio con un plumaje en tonos de grises moteado de negro. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al chico fueron sus ojos, de un amarillo suave, y la forma en que lo miraba. Como si deseara irse con él.

James miró hacia donde la anciana había desaparecido y, tras comprobar que no había moros en la costa, abrió la puerta de la jaula. La lechuza lo miró atentamente mientras él le acercaba su mano.

—Está bien, no me tengas miedo. Mi nombre es James —susurró el chico. Para su sorpresa, la lechuza ululó suavemente en respuesta y se subió a su brazo—. ¡Hey! ¿Te agrado, verdad? —La lechuza le dió un cabezazo amistoso en el hombro—. Está decidido, te vienes conmigo.

—Serían diez galleons, jovencito.

El chico dio un respingo, la anciana había vuelto y lo miraba sonriendo desde el mostrador.

—Está bien —dijo él mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos, buscando el dinero que su padre le había dado—. Y también me llevaré unas golosinas para ella.

La señora tomó el dinero, metió a la lechuza nuevamente dentro de su jaula y se la tendió a James junto con la bolsa de golosinas. El muchacho las tomó emocionado y salió del local con la sonrisa más ancha que había lucido en mucho tiempo.

—¡James Sirius Potter! —La voz de su madre sonó a su espalda.

El chico se giró sobre sus talones, aún sonriendo.

—¡Hola, ma! Mira...—dijo señalando con la cabeza a la lechuza que ululaba feliz.

Ginny se quedó viendo la jaula boquiabierta.

—¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que estás listo para responsabilidades? —Contestó ella, entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

—Al principio lo era, pero resultó que de verdad quería una lechuza.

La mujer frunció los labios.

—Estás castigado —dijo con voz calmada—. Barrerás la casa por el resto del mes. Todos los días. Cumple eso si quieres demostrar que eres responsable.

James abrió la boca para reprochar, su madre le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y lo guio por el callejón de vuelta a la heladería Florean Fortescue, donde ella había encargado a la empleada que cuidara todos sus paquetes para poder ir a buscarlo.

El muchacho supo que esa no había sido la mejor forma de ejecutar su plan. Pero estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar. Sus padres, tarde o temprano, verían que él, James Sirius Potter, estaba preparado para afrontar todos los obstáculos de forma madura y responsable.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante y todos se aglomeraron alrededor de su nueva lechuza. Su madre se masajeaba la frente con dos dedos. Ya estaba todo listo, y debían regresar a casa.

Hannah Longbottom les llevó jugo de calabaza y sándwiches de carne porque " _no podían volver a casa con el estómago vacío_ ". Insistió en que la Red Flú les provocaría náuseas si la atravesaban sin nada asentado en el estómago. James estaba seguro de que era al revés y fue lo suficientemente astuto como para evadir a la señora Longbottom y evitar los sándwiches.

En la mesa solo estaba él, con sus padres y hermanos, y los cuatro Dursley; que aún no se acostumbraban a ver a las personas vestidas con túnicas y sombreros de magos como si fuera totalmente habitual y no algo especial del día de Halloween.

Harry Vernon no paraba de contarles todo lo que se había comprado, como si los niños Potter no tuvieran idea. Libros, ingredientes para pociones, túnicas, balanza, telescopio, caldero, varita. Y les comentó que sus padres no le permitieron comprar una mascota. No quisieron un gato, ni una lechuza, y mucho menos un sapo.

—¿Por qué no? —Se extrañó Lily mirando a los Dursley sin poder creérselo.

El señor Potter abrió los ojos en advertencia a su hija. Lily hizo una mueca y no volvió a preguntar. Cuando la bandeja de sándwiches estuvo vacía se prepararon para partir de regreso a sus hogares. Fue una lástima no haberse cruzado con sus amigos una vez más, pero ya los vería en pocos días.

James se levantó y fue tras su padre, que ya se encontraba atravesando las puertas a las cocinas del Caldero Chorreante. Las despedidas fueron cortas, porque todos sabían que se volverían a encontrar.

—Te veo en Hogwarts, Frank-y —aseguró James tras dar un pequeño abrazo a Amy y permitir que la señora Longbottom le apretujara las mejillas—. Mis saludos a Neville —recordó decir antes de tomar los polvos flú y meterse dentro de la chimenea—. ¡Al número 12 de Grimmauld Place!

Lo dijo fuerte y claro, pero eso no hizo diferencia al revuelto que tenía en el estómago. Y cuando tocó el suelo de su hogar, supo que nunca jamás volvería a desconfiar de la palabra de Hannah Longbottom. Tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para no caerse del mareo, y Kreacher tuvo que asistirlo entre las risas de Albus y los regaños preocupados de su madre.

…

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó el cuerpo de su hermana cayendo de lleno en su espalda. Con un quejido, se giró, intentando apartarla de encima, ella siguió riendo y diciendo que ya era tarde, y que debía levantarse. James suspiró, aún con los ojos cerrados, algo cansado.

—Cuando recupere mis energías será mejor que corras ligero —le advirtió a su hermana.

—Teddy está abajo —le dijo riendo.

James se incorporó inmediatamente.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí —asintió ella todavía riendo—, vino por el cumpleaños de mamá.

James dramatizó un gesto pensativo.

—Pero mamá no quería fiestas, trabaja a la tarde.

—Y no va a haber ninguna —le contestó ella aún con dificultades para respirar—, pero sabes cómo es Teddy, no iba a dejar que pase el día sin visitar a mamá.

James asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Teddy era parte de la familia, a pesar de no ser hijos de los mismos padres, Albus, Lily y él lo consideraban el hermano mayor. Y siempre resultaba agradable saber que Teddy los consideraba a ellos su familia.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos y le llevemos a mamá su regalo —comentó mientras se colocaba las zapatillas y obligando a su hermana a que se pusiera de pie—. No queremos que Teddy y Albus nos dejen afuera —Lily negó muy rápido agitando sus cabellos despeinados—. Entonces, a correr.

Ginny Potter se encontraba en el comedor, abriendo las cartas que le habían llegado esa mañana. Gwenog descansaba sobre una de las sillas de madera mientras picoteaba una golosina para lechuzas.

Lily rompió el silencio, al entrar apresurada con el regalo sobre su cabeza.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —canturreaba una y otra vez.

A la señora Potter se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verlos a todos allí. Harry, Teddy, James, Albus, Lily y hasta Kreacher, que aplaudía felizmente mientras agitaba las orejas. James no entendía por qué los adultos siempre se emocionaban cuando recibían regalos.

El desayuno se les pasó entre risas. Teddy les contó sobre su abuela Andrómeda, sobre su nuevo trabajo y los detalles nuevos de sus vacaciones, partiendo desde la última vez en que se habían visto. Albus habló sobre sus nuevos libros y las expectativas que tenía de su año en Hogwarts. Lily, intentando no ponerse sensible ante el recuerdo de pasar el año en casa cuando sus hermanos estén en el colegio, le contó sobre los Dursley. Hablaron de sus visitas a los lugares de trabajo de sus padres, y cuando ya todos se habían quedado sin temas de conversación James se levantó y pidió que lo esperaran un momento.

Subió la escalera en un trote, y regresó al comedor con su lechuza enjaulada. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Quiero aprovechar este momento, ya que todos estamos aquí para presentarles con gran honor a la nueva integrante de la familia.

El ave giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones, observando a cada persona con sus grandes ojos de un suave amarillo.

—Es preciosa —sonrió Lily, aunque ya la había visto antes.

Se acercó a ella y pasó despacio sus dedos entre los finos barrotes de la jaula, para poder tocarla. La lechuza inclinó la cabeza, permitiendo que la niña acariciara sus plumas y ululó felizmente.

Lily siempre había querido una mascota, todos lo sabían. Pero sus padres siempre decían que cada quien elegiría a su propia mascota al cumplir los once. James no había querido una lechuza, y ahora se alegraba de no haber comprado otra porque _esa_ lechuza no sería igual a la que ahora lo acompañaba.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó Albus exaltado, ya que se había guardado la intriga por demasiado tiempo.

James sonrió ampliamente.

—Ella es Moony.

La lechuza batió sus alas dentro de la jaula, Lily alzó la vista para encontrar los ojos de su hermano.

—Le queda perfecto —susurró su padre.

El muchacho clavó sus ojos en Teddy, quien rió por lo bajo.

—Me gusta. Ahora debes esperar para ver cómo se comporta bajo la luna llena —dijo bromeando.

James mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Quiero que sean testigos de su primer viaje.

Sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros un sobre, algo arrugado. La noche anterior había escrito a su primo Fred todos los acontecimientos en el callejón Diagon, desde los importantes hasta los secundarios.

La lechuza agitó sus alas con energía, James depositó la jaula sobre la mesa y la abrió. Moony revoloteó libre sobre sus cabezas, Gwenog también alzó el vuelo y ambas lechuzas se examinaron por un largo instante. Albus preguntó qué pasaba si no se llevaban bien, pero ese no fue el caso de modo que nadie respondió.

Moony se posó sobre su jaula y estiró su pata, preparada para afrontar cualquier viaje. Gwenog volvió a descansar sobre el respaldo de una silla. James rió feliz, Moony había sido una idea excelente y le alegraba tenerla consigo. Ató la carta a la pata del ave y le dio una golosina para el viaje.

Ella dio un pequeño salto de la jaula al brazo de James y él la llevó hasta la ventana del vestíbulo.

—Suerte —le murmuró, y Moony extendió sus alas para surcar el cielo.

James se cruzó de brazos y la vio alejarse entre las nubes, al darse vuelta encontró a su familia, Lily en brazos de su padre, Albus y su madre sonriéndole ampliamente, y Teddy sosteniendo la vista en el punto donde Moony se había perdido, con ojos vidriosos.

Su madre le pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, sé que cuidarás muy bien a Moony.

Su voto de confianza lo llenó de alegría. Y juntos regresaron al comedor, donde Kreacher los esperaba para cortar la torta de cumpleaños antes de que Ginny Potter se fuera a trabajar.

* * *

Gracias por leernos, ¡feliz año nuevo!


	8. Merodeador

¡Gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo esta historia!

Por supuesto, todo lo que reconozcan no nos pertenece y hacemos esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

En este capítulo habrá muchas referencias a los libros, sobre todo el epílogo del último libro en el cual nos basamos y tratamos de respetar lo más posible. ¡Ojalá lo puedan disfrutar!

* * *

 **Merodeador**

La mañana del primero de septiembre llegó más rápido de lo que pensaban y la casa era un caos absoluto. Kreacher y Ginny corrían de aquí para allá guardando cosas a último momento. El señor Potter preparaba el desayuno a toda velocidad, mientras trataba de calmar a Lily, que no paraba de llorar, repitiendo entrecortadamente "quie-ro-ir-a-Hog-g-waaaarrt-ssss". Albus intentaba ayudar a su padre pero estaba tan emocionado que lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas.

James, por su parte, repasaba la lista de cosas que debía llevar una y otra vez. Estaba seguro de que se le olvidaba algo.

—¡James! —el grito de su padre desvió su atención y el muchacho corrió escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando el estómago le dio un brinco. El chico se detuvo. Tal vez este era el momento, finalmente. Su padre estaba a punto de darle el Mapa, lo sabía. Emocionado, se secó la transpiración de las manos en sus jeans y entró a la cocina.

Su padre estaba acomodando el tocino en una fuente usando un delantal que rezaba "Bueno en el Quidditch, aún mejor en la cocina" escrito con un color verde brillante. James hizo fuerzas para no reírse.

—Hazme un favor, ayuda a tu hermano a juntar todo eso —le dijo señalando con la cabeza a su izquierda, donde Albus estaba tratando de limpiar los huevos revueltos que estaban desparramados por todo el piso.

—Lo siento —repetía Albus una y otra vez.

James no pudo evitar poner mala cara, ayudar a su hermano a limpiar sus desastres no era lo que tenía en mente, pero lo hizo sin chistar. Mientras restregaba con un trapo viejo los restos de huevo revueltos, intentó repasar en su mente todo lo que debía llevar, una vez más. Y es que estaba seguro que se estaba olvidando de algo importante.

Varita. Libros. Caldero. Balanza. Telescopio. Equipo de Quidditch. Uniforme. Ropa Muggle. Ingredientes para pociones. Mapas de la luna. Ampolletas de cristal. Su escoba voladora. Moony en su jaula. Las golosinas para lechuzas. Inclusive su caja de emergencia: _bromas de bolsillo_ estaba asegurada dentro del bolsillo interior de su túnica.

Su madre y Kreacher entraron apresuradamente a la cocina al grito de "se nos hace tarde". Y en un santiamén ya se encontraban todos desayunando. O más bien, atragantándose con el desayuno.

Al terminar, su madre estaba histérica, pidiéndole a todos que se apresuren. El señor Potter y Kreacher corrieron escaleras arriba en busca de objetos olvidados. Ya estaban todos por salir a la calle cuando la voz de Harry llegó escaleras abajo.

—¡James, un momento!

El corazón del chico volvió a acelerarse, éste era el momento, tenía que serlo. Al darse vuelta lo vio bajar las escaleras corriendo con Kreacher pisándole los talones. Ambos llevaban en brazos sendos montones de ropa interior recién lavada y planchada.

—Kreacher lo lamenta mucho, amos, casi los envía al colegio sin sus prendas íntimas.

Lily rompió a reír pero Albus y James se pusieron de todos colores y guardaron apresuradamente la ropa en sus respectivos baúles. Asegurándole a Kreacher que no pasaba nada, al fin y al cabo no habían llegado a Hogwarts sin sus calzones.

James se dirigió afuera arrastrando su baúl con una mano y la jaula de Moony con la otra. Acababa de acomodarse en el asiento trasero cuando su padre volvió a hablar.

—Espera, James —le sonrió—. Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿vienes un minuto?

El muchacho bajó de un salto del auto y su padre lo guió dentro de la casa. Le hizo subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Entonces James lo adivinó, entrarían al estudio y su padre le quitaría el encantamiento al cajón del mapa. ¡Por fin lo tendría! ¡Esta vez iba en serio!

El señor Potter abrió la puerta invitando a su hijo a entrar con él.

—Hay algo que me demostraste este verano…

—¿Que puedo ser muy responsable, que eso me encanta y que me sale muy bien?

Harry esbozó media sonrisa. James mostró todos sus dientes con la suya.

—Me demostraste que has crecido. Allá en el Ministerio te comportaste como correspondía y cuidaste de tu hermano. Ayudaste a tu madre y a Kreacher durante todo el verano con la limpieza del hogar y los qué haceres diarios. Ahora sé que puedo confiarte más cosas.

Por un momento la imagen del mapa del merodeador se borró de la mente de James y la voz de su padre resonó dentro suyo como un murmullo lejano, con una frase extraña que James no entendía o, al menos, no quería que fuera verdad: "hay que hacerse a la idea de que este período de paz está llegando a su fin" _¿De verdad su padre confiaría en él?_

—Creo que estás listo.

El mago se inclinó un poco y tocó dos veces el cajón encantado con la punta de su varita. La gaveta se abrió con un suave _clic._

…

Los matices otoñales pintaban la ciudad con ese inusual brillo dorado que brindaba el sol de la mañana, y mientras la pequeña familia cruzaba apresurada la ruidosa calle, el aliento de los peatones se mezclaba con el aire frío en una pequeña nube de vapor. Los coches que transitaban las calles hacían sonar sus bocinas y los gases de los caños de escape envolvían las ruedas de los dos cargados carritos que empujaban los padres a través de la acera.

James sonrió a la entrada de King´s Cross y comenzó a caminar adelante. Su hermano lo alcanzó al instante, sonriendo ampliamente y con ojos asombrados miraba a su alrededor como si nunca hubiera entrado allí. El mayor de los Potter sabía que Albus no quería perderse nada y que anhelaba hacer de ese momento algo especial; recordó la emoción de su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts y pensó que aunque se esforzara nunca podría arruinar esa sensación en el corazón de su hermano, pero bien podía intentar.

Un sollozo le impidió continuar con el armado de una nueva, pequeña e inofensiva broma contra Albus, y le hizo frenarse en seco. Era Lily, que colgada del brazo de su padre lloriqueaba ocultando su rostro en la manga del mago.

—Dentro de poco tú también irás —la consoló el señor Potter.

—Faltan dos años —gimoteó la pequeña—. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!

James no podía culpar a Lily por el hecho de no poder controlar ese sentimiento, sabía que si le hubiera pasado a él también estaría triste y hasta algo enfadado. Durante los dos años anteriores había sido diferente ya que Lily se quedaba en casa con Albus, pero ahora que Albus también iría al colegio para ella debía ser algo difícil.

Rápidamente los señores Potter condujeron los carritos a través de la estación hacia la barrera que separaba las plataformas nueve y diez, ignorando las extrañas miradas que les dirigían los muggles a las lechuzas que ululaban sobre los baúles que cargaban.

Y James creyó que ya era tiempo de volver a poner nervioso a Albus.

—Ay, no sé qué voy a hacer con un hermano Slytherin —suspiró el muchacho por sobre el bullicio que los rodeaba.

La expresión del más pequeño de los varones se transformó por completo.

—¡No, señor! ¡No van a ponerme en Slytherin!

James tuvo que reprimir su típica risilla satisfecha al cruzar la mirada de su madre.

—¿Quieres parar ya, James? —Inquirió la señora Potter volviendo la vista a los muggles que pasaban cerca.

—Solo he dicho que podrían ponerlo en Slytherin —se defendió el joven mago, sonriendo con burla a su hermano pequeño—. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es verdad que a lo mejor lo ponen…

Pero nunca terminó la frase ya que había detectado que la severa mirada de su madre volvía a recaer sobre él.

La familia ya se encontraba frente a la barrera cuando se prolongó el silencio, y tras dedicarle una mirada burlona a Albus, por encima del hombro, James tomó el carrito que conducía su madre y empezó a correr.

No cerró los ojos al notar que la sólida pared estaba a pocos centímetros de su carrito y no sintió miedo al continuar corriendo, sabía que la atravesaría sin problemas y le encantaba esa sensación que permanecía en la boca del estómago una vez cruzada la barrera entre ambos mundos.

Se detuvo menos de un minuto para observar entre la neblina las borrosas siluetas de los magos que recorrían la plataforma. No tardó en encontrar una alborotada cabellera oscura que se mezclaba entre el gentío.

James empujó el carrito con fuerza y, esquivando a las familias que se atravesaban en su camino, alcanzó a visualizar en qué vagón desaparecía su mejor amigo. Dando otro empujón, condujo su carrito hasta allí. Unas voces lo acompañaron.

—Así que ésta es la nueva integrante de la familia, ¿eh? —Oyó decir al tiempo en que un par de manos levantaban la jaula con su lechuza.

Al girarse, James se encontró con dos de sus primos mayores, y con un guiñar de su ojo derecho les mencionó el nombre de su nueva mascota.

—¿James Potter con una mascota? —inquirió Dominique Weasley alzando una ceja.

Louis, quien sostenía la jaula a la altura de su rostro para observar mejor a Moony, rió altanero.

—Quiero ver cuánto dura.

James puso mala cara.

—Puedo ser responsable si quiero.

Ambos Weasley rieron haciendo que el niño Potter perdiera la paciencia.

—Te ayudaremos a subir el baúl —siguió diciendo Dominique con una leve sonrisa.

—Así evitaremos enojos y estamos en tregua —aclaró el varón.

James rodó los ojos, pero viendo la oportunidad de librarse de una tarea se alejó un poco de su carrito haciéndoles señas a sus primos para que equilibraran la balanza y no haya resentimientos a futuro.

Louis y Dominique subieron el baúl al tren sin problemas. Ella, después de dedicarles un saludo breve, se marchó en el interior del tren en busca de sus compañeras. Mientras que él miró a James significativamente.

—Mi hermana y yo apostamos —dijo señalando el punto donde Dominique había desaparecido—. Ella dice que tu lechuza no durará un mes considerando tu nivel de responsabilidad —rió—, yo le di nueve semanas. Así que…

Con un bufido exagerado, James interrumpió a su primo. Y ambos compartieron una mirada.

—Sobrevivirá nueve semanas y un día —bromeó James chocando puños con Louis.

—Y te deberé una —carcajeó el mayor haciendo un gesto de complicidad antes de bajar del tren y salir en busca de sus padres.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, sonriendo a la nada, y tras recordar que debía buscar a sus amigos comenzó a arrastrar su baúl por el pasillo del vagón, mirando en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar un rostro conocido.

Después de cruzarse con Roxanne, quien lo saludó con un movimiento ligero de su mano, y su grupo de amigas, encontró lo que buscaba: la cola color canela de una pequeña gata que zigzagueaba entre las piernas de los alumnos y se perdía en el interior del último compartimento.

Con una sonrisa, James llevó a Moony y su baúl hasta la puerta corrediza y no hubo necesidad de anunciar su entrada.

—¡Ahí estabas! —vociferó Finn Jordan señalándolo con el dedo.

Su amigo se puso de pie y en seguida le ayudó a colocar su baúl dentro del portaequipajes. Joanne Watson lanzó una risa de tonos singulares, apoyó la cabeza despreocupadamente en la pared del compartimento y estiró las piernas cruzando sus pies.

—Así que ésta es Moony —comentó Cecile Kingston, que ataba su cabello rubio en una alta coleta al tiempo en que señalaba, con un gesto como su gata observaba a la nueva lechuza.

La pequeña Tarth se había subido de un espléndido salto al asiento donde la lechuza se encontraba y paso a paso acercaba sus garras al ave olisqueando los alrededores de la jaula.

—Sí —confirmó James—. Y no es para comer —añadió tomando a la gata en sus manos y depositándola en el regazo de su dueña.

James se dejó caer en uno de los asientos libres y relajó el cuerpo por unos segundos acompañándose de un largo suspiro. La simple idea de regresar a Hogwarts lo convertía en la persona más feliz del planeta, pero esa tranquilidad se quebró casi de inmediato.

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente alarmando a sus tres amigos que interrumpieron su conversación y le devolvieron la mirada casi con preocupación. Pero James no tenía tiempo de explicar, algo que vio a través del cristal de la ventanilla lo apartó de todo lo demás, porque eso… ¡no podía estar pasando!

De un salto el muchacho se puso de pie y salió del compartimento como una Bludger, cruzó el vagón y bajó del tren tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas. No le importó dejar a sus amigos desconcertados, suficiente tenía con el desconcierto que le había provocado ver " _eso_ ".

Ya en la plataforma empujó a varios magos y brujas antes de encontrar a las dos personas que buscaba, y una vez que las vislumbró en medio de una nube de vapor, corrió hacia ellos haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

—¡TEDDY! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Los dos magos se separaron unos segundos sin dejar de sonreírse el uno al otro. James llegó hasta ellos y repitió su pregunta, pero esta vez en plural.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —Lo miró la figura de Teddy Lupin—. Vine a despedirme de tu prima.

El muchacho observó a su hermano del alma con un gesto que se quedaba a medio camino entre la furia y la burla; y luego se giró para ver de frente a la joven que el mago sostenía por la cintura, Victoire Weasley apenas sonrió, diciéndole claramente con una mirada gélida que lo quería lejos de allí en ese mismo instante.

—No me lo puedo creer —bufó James haciendo que ambos rieran.

Se cruzó de brazos y movió sus pies como si fuera un padre enfadado. Victoire Weasley se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla y miró a su novio de reojo, indicándole algo que James no entendió hasta el segundo siguiente, cuando Teddy Lupin, sin haber parado de reír, le dijo una sola palabra: "Lárgate".

James abrió la boca sorprendido, pestañeó varias veces y se vio tentado a decir algo, pero nada salía de su garganta. De modo que, para evitar humillaciones, salió corriendo en busca de su familia. Ellos tenían que enterarse de ésta peculiar noticia.

Tuvo que recorrer casi toda la plataforma hasta que divisó el cabello refulgente de su madre y de su hermana. No le sorprendió encontrar a sus padres y hermanos junto a sus tíos y primos, pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Les traía un notición a todos por igual.

—¡Eh! —les gritó llamando su atención e interrumpiendo lo que sea que su tío Ronald estuviera diciéndole a Rose. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y casi sin aliento les comentó lo sucedido—. ¡Teddy está ahí! —señaló detrás de sí mismo—. ¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Y saben qué estaba haciendo? ¡Se está besuqueando con Victoire! —miró a sus padres pero se decepcionó con su reacción, miró a sus tíos y sucedió lo mismo, _¿¡Cómo era posible que les pareciera algo tan casual!?_ —. ¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Estaba dándose besos con nuestra Victoire! ¡Nuestra prima! —insistió—. Le pregunté a Teddy qué estaba haciendo…

—¿Los interrumpiste? —preguntó la señora Potter con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¡Eres igual que Ron!

A James no le importó el comentario, no entendió a qué se refería su madre con eso, por lo tanto, lo ignoró.

—¡... y me contestó que había venido a despedirse de ella! Y luego me dijo que me marchara. ¡Se estaban besuqueando! —añadió, como si temiera no haberse explicado bien.

Sin embargo, nadie compartió su perplejidad.

—¡Ay! ¡Sería maravilloso que se casaran! —susurró su pequeña hermanita, extasiada—. ¡Entonces sí que formaría parte de la familia!

La señora Potter sonrió y acarició con suavidad los cabellos de su hija.

—Ya viene a comer unas cuatro veces por semana —terció el señor Potter—. ¿Por qué no le proponemos que se quede a vivir con nosotros, y asunto liquidado?

Albus y James abrieron los ojos como galleons.

—¡Eso! —saltó el mayor con entusiasmo—. ¡A mí no me importaría compartir la habitación con Al! ¡Teddy puede instalarse en mi dormitorio!

La señora Potter presionó la mano de su esposo justo cuando él negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Ni hablar! —repuso con firmeza—. Al y tú compartirán habitación cuando yo quiera demoler la casa —Lily reprimió una risilla al tiempo en que su padre miraba la hora en un viejo y abollado reloj—. Son casi las once. Será mejor que suban al tren.

Los nervios invadieron a Albus y la emoción llevó a James a retorcerse las manos.

—¡No te olvides de darle un beso de mi parte a Neville! —le dijo Ginny a James al abrazarlo fuertemente.

—¡Ay! ¡Mamá! ¡No puedo darle un beso a un profesor!

—Pero si tú lo conoces…

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—Fuera del colegio, está bien, pero él es el profesor Longbottom, ¿no? No puedo entrar en la clase de Botánica y darle un beso de tu parte —sacudió la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de su madre y se desahogó lanzándole a Albus otra provocación—. Hasta luego, Al. Ya me dirás si has visto a los Thestrals.

El pequeño realizó una mueca molesta.

—Pero… ¿no eran invisibles? ¡Me dijiste que eran invisibles!

James se limitó a reír, por algún extraño motivo siempre le relajaba molestarlo.

Entonces, su padre lo llamó aparte con un gesto. El muchacho tragó saliva con dificultad. Ambos caminaron unos pasos, para que nadie más oyera su conversación. James comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

—Quiero pedirte un favor. Sé que te divierte hacerle bromas a tu hermano, pero allá en Hogwarts…

El chico asintió, serio y decidido.

—Lo cuidaré, papá. Te lo prometo, no te preocupes por nada.

Harry sonrió, orgulloso. Compartieron un somero abrazo y regresaron con los demás.

James dejó que su madre lo besara y subió de un salto al tren que se llenaba rápidamente. Se asomó para saludar con la mano a su familia y desapareció en el interior del tren para buscar el vagón donde había dejado a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos. Oyó las puertas del tren cerrarse y recordó a su pequeña hermana sollozando aferrada al brazo de su padre.

Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía, se abrió paso entre un par de niñas que no conocía y asomó su cara por una de las ventanillas del compartimento más cercano.

—¡Lils! —gritó tras ubicar a su hermana; la pequeña, que estaba riendo junto a Hugo y sus padres, se giró y al verlo se acercó corriendo a la ventanilla—. Cuando regrese te daré ese abrazo que te debo —dijo James cuando el tren se puso en marcha, y Lily caminó unos cuantos pasos por la plataforma—. ¡Nos veremos en Navidad! Ya no llores, te traeré un unicornio.

—¡James Sirius Potter! —gritó Ginny a todo pulmón al oír esas últimas palabras de su hijo.

James les dijo adiós con la mano y con la imagen de su hermana riendo haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, volvió a meterse dentro del vagón.

Las dos niñas de primer año que habían reservado ese compartimento miraron a James como interrogándolo.

—Emmm… ya me iba… —soltó antes de salir precipitadamente y encontrarse con Finn Jordan que lo esperaba con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro.

—Tú y tus impulsos. Preocupaste a Cecile, otra vez. Me mandó a buscarte.

—Mi prima estaba besándose con mi hermano. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¿Cuál prima? Espera… ¿¡Albus!?

—¡Teddy! ¡Teddy y Victoire! ¡ _Mi_ prima! ¡ _Mi_ hermano! ¡En _mi_ cara! No lo puedo creer, ¿desde cuándo?

Finn Jordan se rió abiertamente.

—Estaba claro desde hace años.

* * *

Esperamos haya sido de su agrado y que estos tiempos difíciles les sean leves.

¡Cuídense y cuiden a los demás!

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar un comentario

Saludos

Olivia & Lils


End file.
